In the Hands of Fate
by mathisson
Summary: Bella and Jacob engaged to be married, but on the night of their rehearsal, Jacob does the unthinkable, shattering her world and her ability to trust. Can a simple package sent to a single sailor really change your life? AH, CC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Yes this is finally it and I am so excited to have it finished, that's right this story is complete and will have daily updates….no waiting!

As some of you may know, my husband is currently deployed to the Middle East and this idea came about as I was standing in line at the UPS store to send him a Christmas package.

And as some of you know I also work for the Department of Defense, but I bet you can't guess what branch?

Anyway, this story isn't about war or the military, I just needed to have Edward doing something I knew a thing or two about.

This story is about finding love and holding on to it. It's about learning to trust yourself and believing that somewhere out there is your perfect someone.

I saw in another fiction that the Arthur, and I can't remember who it was or I would give them credit right now, did a page like this so that all the disclaimers would be done and over with.

I don't own Twilight, the Department of the Navy or any branch of Military service. Furthermore I changed several code of military justice to fit this fiction, so please don't yell at me and say, "That would never happen" I know this, I planned it.

Thanks you for reading and reviewing if the mood hits you.

A HUGE thank you to my beta who kept me grounded and told me to my face when something sucked. I cannot thank her enough!


	2. Chapter 2

September 11, 2001 was a day that most Americans wouldn't soon forget. For me, the entire month of September that year was disastrous. Eleven years later, I would be just fine if we could just fast forward through the entire month. For me, it started off on September 7th, the night of my wedding rehearsal dinner, and it continued for ten days.

I had planned my very own fairytale wedding. I had devoted fifteen months of my life to making our wedding day one we would never forget. It took Jake less than fifteen seconds to toss my dream in the trash.

Jacob Black, Jake as I lovingly called him, was my very own Mr. Wonderful. From the moment I had laid eyes on him when we were sixteen, I was hopelessly in love with him. Jake and I were practically joined at the hip the entire time we were together. Never in a million years would I have thought he would have betrayed me the way he did…

_Flashback_

_We had just finished saying goodnight to all of our guests. Our rehearsal dinner had been a huge success. Jacob was from the Quileute tribe, his father was the current Chief, and his fellow tribe members had planned to perform a special wedding dance for us. I couldn't wait to see it, to see all of the beautiful colors that each dancer would wear._

"_As much as I'm enjoying this…" Jacob spoke into my neck. He had been doing my favorite thing in the entire world, kissing my neck._

"_Ugh…I know, I know. It's nearly midnight and it's bad luck to see me before the wedding."_

_With one last toe-curling kiss, I released his lips._

_I had made it about halfway home when my cell phone began to ring. A smile broke across my face at the thought of it being Jake. My smile faltered slightly when the caller ID flashed Angela, my maid of honor._

"_You don't have to worry; I left the church ten minutes ago," I chuckled as I teased her._

"_Oh, god, Bella, I'm so dang sorry to have to call you like this, the last thing you need is more stress. It's just that…that…oh, god, I left my purse at the church and it has Jake's ring in it."_

_This was a problem. Jake's ring had been custom-made by one of the members of the tribe. Legend had it that the metal that was used to create the ring was from the same metal that was used for rings of Chiefs for hundreds of years, so in other words, it was priceless._

"_I'd drive myself over there, but my dumb old neighbor has blocked me in again."_

"_Relax, Sister Mary, I'm not that far from the church. I'm on it."_

_I ended my call with Angela and did a quick u-turn. I made it back to the church and parked my car, leaving it running. To this day, I don't know why I did that, but it was to my advantage. _

_I made my way quickly into the side door that housed the community hall. I expected to find the few church members that had been helping set up. To my utter shock and horror, I found the man of my dreams naked from the waist down, fucking his best man's wife. Her face was resting on the pile of white bows that were to adorn my head table. I couldn't move as I watched him slam into her over and over as she cried his name. His right hand gripped her hip as his left held her hair like a leash on a dog._

_When my mind finally kicked in, I let out a shrilling scream, causing Jake to stop his actions, his head quickly turning in my direction. I expected shock or surprise on his face, but I didn't see it. I found an evil smirk, followed by, "Wanna join us?"_

_End flashback_

I never did manage to grab Angela's purse. I took off like a bat out of hell and sped off toward my house. My Nana Swan had died a few years prior and left her house to me. Jake and I had spent so many weekends fixing things there; we had wanted to raise a family in that house.

I got my full asking price for it when I sold it three days later. Leah, the nasty bitch Jake had been fucking, had also been my business partner. We owned a little shop where we sold shampoos and lotions that were made from local plants. Seth, her poor husband, was devastated when he learned the truth. I thought my world had ended, but it was nothing compared to the look on his face.

Leah didn't even wait for the ink to dry on the divorce papers before she married Jake.

A year later, Seth was coming home from a hunting trip with his dad when he came across a car that had run off the road. He rescued Emily and her two young children from the wreckage and it was love at first sight. They married eighteen months later. Emily's husband had been killed in a roadside bomb attack in Afghanistan and he had never laid eyes on their twin girls. Seth could have cared less that those girls weren't from his blood. He loved them with everything he had….that kind of love was rare, too rare for me to find.

I moved to Bremerton, outside of Seattle, and opened up my current shop. It was a consignment shop called Second Chances. I didn't sell just anything, I was picky. I tried to stay a little high-end. I liked to sell formalwear mostly. See, Bremerton was home to a major Navy base. Navy bases never housed just the Navy, though; they seemed to draw in all of the branches. The Navy, however, loved to have balls. They had two a year at least and that didn't even count what the Marines did. So with all of the formal events that seemed to happen around here, I tried to help out the poor wives who had to attend. Yes, that was right, attending a ball for the active duty folk wasn't always an option; many times it was mandatory. So I wanted to do my part to help out, thus my shop.

So, back to my shitty September. After that terrible day with Jacob, my brother, Emmett, decided to enlist in the Navy. He was a sophomore at the University of Washington on a full scholarship to play football. He had three NFL teams lighting up his phone. He turned his back on it all and headed off to boot camp. I cried for three days after he left.

Two weeks later, my mother confessed that she had been having an affair with, wait for it…Leah's father. I couldn't make this shit up, I tell you. My life was like a bad episode of Jerry Springer.

My parents divorced before the end of September. It was after that I decided that love and romance were merely Hollywood fiction. If I wanted fiction, I would read a book.

If I remembered correctly, it was just before Halloween when I got a letter from one Rosalie Hale. She wrote me a letter stating that Emmett had listed me as his next of kin and that her job was to help families with the separation from their loved one in the service. Her current focus was making certain we all knew that if we wanted to send our sailor a care package for Christmas, it would have to be mailed no later than November 16th. I contacted her immediately and volunteered to help her. She advised me that if I was serious about helping her, she was heading a current program for sailors who had no family. She said that local businesses donated supplies and money to make certain no sailor was forgotten.

Since my business was doing really well, I told her I would pay to have the care packages mailed. She chuckled and told me that the postal service actually took care of that part for us. She said that they supplied us with a box and that they would ship that box for us free of charge. She said it was her mission to fill that box to the brim.

I didn't waste a minute when I told her to give me a task and I would do it.

Several days before we were scheduled to assemble the boxes, I had a thought. What happened to these sailors during the rest of the year?

I presented this to Rose who sadly told me they would be on their own for their needs. I knew I couldn't afford to send each of them a care package every month, but I could help at least one.

The afternoon we assembled all one hundred fifteen care packages, I took all of the names and taped them to the wall. I took a ball of rolled-up masking tape and tossed it over my shoulder and waited to hear it stick to the paper.

**Petty Officer First Class Jasper Whitlock**

**Djibouti, Africa**

That first year, I didn't really count Emmett as being one of my "special package" recipients. My friends had called them a number of things over the years; love-grams, cupid packages, boxes of muscle.

Sorry, getting ahead of myself there. See, every year since the beginning, I had chosen a sailor at random, and then one of my friends ended up falling in love with them. No, really, it was true, except for Emmett of course.

That first year, I sent Jasper Whitlock a care package every three months as I promised him. I also included my phone number and address. He was so grateful that he swore to me he was going to thank me in person as soon as he was back in the states. Jasper and I exchanged so many letters that year. He was originally from Texas, but his parents told him if he joined the Navy that he was dead to them, so he had no one.

It was also that same year that Rose came to me one day asking me if I knew anyone who was looking for a good hairdresser. I had been thinking of renting out the small space I had beside my consignment shop, so I asked her if the person would like to rent the space from me. She said she would talk with her sister and get back with me.

Several weeks later, I was hanging up a new dress in my front window when Emmett came through the door. I dropped the dress and ran to him. We both cried for ten minutes before he put me down. Emmett was about to leave when Rose walked in the door. It was love at first sight for them and they married thirteen days later before he shipped back out.

Rose's sister, Alice, decided to take me up on my offer and opened up a salon next door. A few weeks later, Rose got in a heated argument with her boss and quit her job. She went to work for Alice as a makeup artist. June of that year, Jasper made good on his word and came into my shop. Alice just happened to be getting some coffee when he walked in. They made it nine days before he carted her off to the Justice of the Peace and got married.

The next year, I got a call from my friend, Angela, who had just split with her long-time boyfriend, Eric. Apparently, Leah wasn't getting her needs fulfilled by Jake anymore and had started tapping Eric. Angela wanted a new start so I offered her a job as a seamstress in my shop. She showed up and Alice and Rose took one look at her and dragged her off to the salon. When they were finished, Angela cried when she looked in the mirror and told them she felt just like Cinderella.

The very next day, we had a sign made for the salon; _Cinderella's_.

That year, I selected Chief Benjamin Chaney in Okinawa, Japan. Ben, as he preferred to be called, had more time on his hands and chose to call instead of write. More times than not, Angela answered the phone. I had barely gotten two boxes sent to him that year when Angela asked to take over. By the time the third box was due to go out, Ben asked if she would consider visiting him in Japan. Angela jumped at the chance and when she returned, she was sporting a very big diamond ring. Ben was up for a promotion and if he didn't get it, he was going to retire from the Navy and move to Washington. That all changed when six weeks later, a very tearful Angela told him over the phone that she was pregnant. He handed in his retirement letter the next day and five months later, he arrived in town, they married, and he opened an electronics store down the street.

Year after year and friend after friend, my packages had connected hearts.

Today was different. I taped all of the names to the wall, two hundred twelve sailors, seventeen pages in all. This year, however, I decided to use a dart instead of a ball of tape. I was out of friends this year, no one for this sailor to fall in love with. With that in mind, I changed the letter I had always sent along with my package. I called it my formal introduction. This year, I chose to just let loose and be myself.

I closed my eyes and tossed the dart. It landed with a thud and I crossed the room to see who my new friend for the next year was going to be. I addressed the package with his name and secured it with tape. With two slaps of my hand, I handed my box to the volunteer who would deliver it to the post office, sending it to the other side of the world to the faceless soldier fate had chosen for me.

**Lieutenant Commander Edward A. Cullen, Afghanistan**


	3. Chapter 3

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 2**

**EDWARD**

"Time of death, 16:42," I muttered, tossing my gloves in the direction of the trash as I pronounced yet another innocent man dead, signing my name, LCDR Edward A. Cullen, to his death certificate. I hated losing this battle. This battle wasn't with the Taliban or even Al Qaeda; no, this one was with death, and lately he was winning far too often.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being a doctor. I had never wanted to be anything else; it had been my passion since I could remember, and since I was pushing forty at this point, that was a while. It was that passion that had landed me in this god-forsaken desert in the first place.

Let me back up and start from the beginning.

Back when I had been about to enter medical school, my father, Carlisle, still relied heavily upon his right hand man and oldest friend, Aro, as the CFO of my family's company. Aro informed me that the company was bankrupt and the government was seizing everything we had, and so medical school would have to wait.

I found out later it was a huge lie.

My father was able to step in and take over, removing Aro. The truth was Aro had accumulated some huge gambling debts and in a recent card game, he had offered up the company as collateral. He lost.

So for three months, my life was on hold. I had been accepted to Dartmouth and they wanted payment. Needless to say, I didn't have it, or so I thought. I was in full panic mode, as I had no way of paying the very large tuition bill. Then my neighbor told me about a program the government had where they would pay for you to attend medical school as long as you gave them an equal number of years of service. So I contacted the right people and honestly, I dropped my name and those of a few senators I knew personally, and like magic, my tuition was paid. Eight months after I signed on the proverbial dotted line, my family's company was back in the black again, Aro was behind bars, and my father took over as CFO. My trust fund was safe.

It took me eight years to finish medical school and my residency. At the time, I laughed because my residency was at Bethesda in Maryland. It was a doctor's wet dream; everything was scheduled and my uniform was always clean. I had an apartment that was paid for and I hardly ever had to come back to the hospital once my shift was over.

That all changed on September 11, 2001. I had barely finished a tonsillectomy on a five year old boy when I heard the news of the fall of the twin towers in New York City. By 17:00 that night, I was on a cargo flight to Saudi Arabia. I was about to get my first taste of what being a doctor truly was all about.

I stayed in Saudi for three months where I saw things I wished I could forget. I was told I would get to return to Bethesda by the holidays, they just neglected to tell me which holidays.

Over the past few years, I had been transferred to nearly every base here in the Middle East. Honestly, it had been by my choosing. I figured since I didn't have a wife and kids yet, I would let those who did stay stateside. However, I had eight months left on my contract and I had no intention of extending. I wanted the American dream; the wife, two kids, the dog, the works. I wanted that family so badly and I would do everything in my power to get it.

It was ten days till Christmas and the holiday packages had begun to arrive. I had told my family years ago not to send me anything. I didn't need stale, rock-hard cookies or candy that had melted by the time it reached me. My mom always sent me a new thumb drive with pictures and books on it. It was by far my favorite thing to receive.

So you can imagine my surprise when sitting on my makeshift desk was a brown box. The return address was from an Isabella Swan in Bremerton, Washington. Swan? I wondered if this was meant for my buddy, Emmett.

I knew Emmett was from Washington, but I didn't think he had told me Bremerton. I wanted to say he'd said Spoons or something like that, but I was not sure.

I snatched up the box and was surprised at how heavy it was. I made my way across the compound toward where Lieutenant Swan's bunk was. Emmett had been the first one to greet me when I arrived. He was a little intimidating as he was one of the biggest guys I knew.

Swan had just made Ensign and as his superior officer, it was my job to help him along. That and give him a ton of shit.

As I made my way across the compound, I was greeted with the traditional, "Morning, Sir." I replied my good mornings to them and continued on. It didn't take much to find Emmett. He usually had several people in his tent. He always managed to have every video game known to man at his disposal.

"Swan!" I called as I entered the door.

"Sir. Oh, hell, it's just you," Emmett responded.

This wasn't Emmett's and my first duty stationed together. Three years ago, we spent six months crawling around in some of the most disgusting places you could imagine. We were nearly captured and Emmett saved my ass. I was a man of honor and I would never forget that.

"Hey, dickhead, I think I got your mail by mistake," I said to him as I tossed the box in his direction.

He caught it like it weighed nothing. Considering he was once a receiver for the Huskies, he'd better damn well catch it. He righted the box once he had it in his hands and looked for several moments at the address before a huge smile broke across his face.

"Dude, this is totally yours and you've just hit the fucking lottery."

He tossed the box back at me. I noticed that Master Chief Whitlock was sitting in the corner. Whitlock was a quiet one. For what little I knew of him, he watched people. I was also told he was stealthy as hell and you would find that he was in the room and you would never know it.

"That, my friend, is from my sister. She's chosen a sailor every year for like ten years to send those damn things to. You're in for a real treat."

"Wait, she does this every year?"

"Oh, no…she does this for an entire year. You'll get a box like that one every three months. You've got to open it and check it out."

So that was exactly what I did. I opened the box and lying directly on top was a folded-up letter. I removed it first and then stepped back to find a chair to sit. It was hand-written in a very feminine script. I thought this was nice, as letter writing was such a lost art.

_Dear LCDR Cullen,_

_I am certain you are wondering who the hell is sending you something. _

_First, let me assure you I am not a psycho. However, don't ask my brother that as he'll tell you differently. I started doing these boxes the Christmas after September 11, 2001. I wanted to do something to help our soldiers and sailors. My brother, Emmett, enlisted a few days after the towers came down. I was going through some really heavy stuff at the time and I just needed to have an outlet. _

_Your name was chosen at random. I have no ulterior motives of any kind. I assure you this is done from my heart as a small thank you for your sacrifice. Please tell any girlfriend that you may have, or boyfriend or that matter (as the 'don't ask-don't tell' rule has been repealed), that I am not "after you" in any way. _

_My name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella. Before you say anything, yes, I am aware my name means beautiful in Italian. I will not delude myself or you for that matter, that I am beautiful. I am as plain as the day is long. I don't mind that, though. I actually welcome it, as it closes a lot of door I would rather not enter._

_I am not doing this to have some sort of 'Officer and a Gentleman' fantasy. I am very grounded and I can tell the difference between fiction and reality._

_So there you have it. My name is Bella, I live in Washington, I own a consignment shop, I am single and have no boyfriend or girlfriend, I am thirty-four, and I just want to be your friend. I will share one little legend with you about these care packages you will receive this next year. Each and every time I have selected a sailor, they have fallen in love and married one of my friends. I kid you not. Every single one of them has found love. The good news for you is that I am out of friends. You are safe from the legend_.

_You will find that I have included my phone number, email, and street address. Feel free to contact me at any time, well, not anytime as you are in Afghanistan and I think that is like twelve hours ahead of me._

_Let me know if you dislike anything in the box or if you have something specific you need. The post office gives me the box for free and I have a great time filling it._

_Your new friend,_

_Bella Swan._

I read Bella's letter three times before I tucked it into my pocket and examined the contents of the box. I had no idea what type of magic she used to get all of the stuff in here, but it defied the rules of physics for it to all fit. She must have sent this a while back as she thought I was still in Afghanistan. I made a mental note to drop her an email as soon as I was done.

Several parts of Bella's letter made me smile and a few intrigued me. First, her comment about having a boyfriend or girlfriend made me laugh. I needed that, laughing wasn't something I had done a lot of lately.

The part where she informed me that she wasn't beautiful made me question that. It was my experience that most women who were truly beautiful had no idea that they were.

Finally, the part where she told me the legend behind her friends finding love and marriage made me wonder. She said she was out of friends, but she also told me she was single.

Without looking away from the box, I began to formulate a plan.

"Emmett, do you have a recent picture of your sister?"

Emmett hit the pause on his video game and stood up. He handed me his laptop and then stood beside me as he opened several different files.

I watched as he opened file after file and showed me picture after picture. I found quite quickly that Bella may have had a big heart, but she was also a huge liar. She was breathtaking.

"Hey, Emmett, do you and your wife have any kids yet?"

My eyes never left the screen as the slide show continued.

"Yeah, we have three boys, why?"

I snickered as the last photo appeared. It was Bella dressed as a pirate and she had three small boys surrounding her, all dressed as pirates as well.

"I just wanted to make certain that they know who their favorite uncle is. Emmett, I plan to marry your sister."

Emmett's face was priceless as Jasper spoke for the first time. "Too late, Sir, that title is mine"

I looked up to Master Chief Whitlock. He was still sitting in the corner, his arms now resting on his thighs.

"See, I was the first to get one of her packages. I wanted to thank her in person, so once I went on leave, I took a side trip to Washington. That side trip was the best thing I ever did; I met my beautiful wife, Alice. She's back in Washington with our two boys. The next few months can't go fast enough for me. I'm sick of being away from them."

Jasper's words spoke volumes for me. I, too, was sick of this desert. I had no real ties to any one place in the states, so if Bella wanted to live in Washington, I would open a practice there.

Emmett's face became very solemn as he turned to me. "Listen, Edward, I'm speaking to you man to man, not shipmate to shipmate. Bella's the only sister I have and I'd take a fucking bullet for her with no questions asked. She's already had her fair share of douchebag men in her life. She's single because she chooses to be. She's a very strong and independent woman. But mark my words, if you think she's just going to roll over for your good looks and fall madly in love with you, then think again. You're going to have to work hard to turn my sister's head."

He rose to his feet as he made his way to stand directly in front of my face. "If you ever hurt her…"

I interrupted before he could finish that sentence, "I'm not going to ever hurt her or make her unhappy. I'll spend the next eight months I have left here giving everything I have to win her over. When, and I don't mean if, she accepts my proposal, I'll shout it from the rooftops. I'll make certain she has everything she'll ever want or need."

Emmett looked at me for the longest time; I wanted him to know that I was serious. I had never met his sister in person, but I didn't need to. Bella Swan owned me from the second I read her letter, and besides that, the hands of fate had guided us toward each other. That was all I needed to know.

"You're serious." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Completely."

"Fine, gentleman, operation marry off my sister has now begun."

It was the weirdest thing that had ever happened. Suddenly, every man in the room had a common goal. With countless missions under each of our belts, this would be by far the most challenging. Emmett began to tell us every detail of Bella's life; how Jacob had cheated on her…yeah, I'd be addressing that one…and how she worked with Rose and Alice and all of the other wives they knew of. This mission was going to take a lot of work and I would be calling in a lot of favors. I had no doubt it would be totally worth it.

Emmett mentioned that a retired Chief that Bella had sent one of her packages to had opened an electronics store in her neighborhood. Jasper said he would use his Chief to Chief card and talk with Ben Cheney. I questioned Emmett about what kind of phone and computer equipment Bella had. He told me he would need to do some recon on that one and get back to me.

Emmett forwarded me several pictures of Bella and I took my favorite one and emailed it to Esme, my mother. I told her that I wanted her to meet her new daughter in law. Of course, I explained the entire story. She told me she knew that once I had set my mind to something, I was certain to follow through. My mother ran a floral supply company and told me she had been tossing around an idea to cross-pollinate a few breeds of roses. She told me that once they were ready, she would make certain Bella received some of them.

Jasper made good on his word and contacted Ben Cheney who was all too eager to help. With a plan set in motion, I took the first step on my part. I emailed my future bride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Never in a million years did I think I would get such a responce for one of my stories. I cannot say enough...THANK YOU!**

**But most of all, thank you to my beta. Dollybigmomma...I love you girl!**

****

**THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 3**

Today was one of those days where I knew good and well that I should have pulled the covers over my head and kept the shop closed. As much as I loved helping wives of our sailors, they could be whiney bitches sometimes.

Take one Sharon Stanley, mother to my friend, Jessica Stanley- Newton. Trust me when I say that if I wasn't such good friends with Jessica, Sharon would be out on her ass.

Sharon had brought in three dresses for me to try and sell. I'd admit they were pretty, but they were at least ten years old. She was demanding that I sell them for what she paid for them back then. Not in this lifetime…

"Bella, retro is in. I paid five hundred dollars apiece for them and they're still perfect!"

I was at the end of my rope with Sharon. I knew damn well she didn't spend more than a hundred on them together.

She huffed and then slammed her purse down on my glass counter. "Fine, Bella, I'll just take them to Sydney's."

Sydney's was another consignment shop three streets over. The owner, Charlotte Sydney, wasn't in the least bit picky about what went in her shop. She would sell anything and I did mean anything. I knew for fact she had a bin of used underwear and another was full of expired food items. Just…ew.

Any other day, I would have kindly told her that I would set them out on a rack and see what happened, but today was not just any day.

"Sharon, how about you not only take these dress all down to Sydney's, but how about I grab all of the clothes you have in here and you can take them as well."

I didn't give her time to think about it or even answer me. I went to where I knew her clothes were hung and snatched them off the rack. I did at least cover them in plastic, but that was as nice as I was going to get.

She was so shocked that she stood with all of her clothes in hands, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Well, I never!" she finally exclaimed as she turned and stormed out the door.

"Oh, please, everyone knows you and old man Peterson have been bumping uglies for years now!" I yelled after her. I didn't give her time to return a comment as I shut the door behind her.

My foul mood today stemmed from my so-called friends trying to set me up with yet another guy. Their unfortunate victim this time was Marcus. Marcus was in insurance and all that that implied. He claimed he liked to take a hands-on approach with his clients, so he came over last night with the pretence of trying to meet my insurance needs while demonstrating what that hands-on comment was all about. Yeah, right. Since when did my thighs and boobs need any insurance?

I couldn't believe Alice and Rose. Marcus was nowhere near my type. First of all, when he showed up, I nearly asphyxiated because he wore so damn much aftershave that I think he actually bathed in it. Then when I offered him something to drink, he requested a cold brewsky…really? The only thing missing was the tab-point collars, shirt unbuttoned to the waist, and a mess of gold chains dangling in a forest of wooly chest hair. Gross.

Then he began talking about women my age having needs. _Yeah, buddy, I have the need to strangle you. _Needless to say, the evening couldn't have ended soon enough.

So, Alice and Rosalie hadn't made actual contact with me yet today which I would say had given them one more day to live.

Angela came in with the mail at ten o'clock and was her usual cheerful self. Hell, if I had a great guy like Ben I would...wait…I didn't need to go there.

She was also carrying my laptop. My laptop had come down with a cold recently and Ben took it to his store to work on it. I wouldn't have even bothered except I had only just purchased it three months ago. Thank god it was Ben who was fixing it as it contained all of my business records.

"Good morning, beautiful." I tried to remind Angela that she really was a very beautiful girl. Even after three kids, she still looked amazing.

"Well, hello to you, too, gorgeous."

Did I mention she had vision problems?

"Here's your computer back, and I have good news and I have bad news."

"Bad news first, Ang, it's bad news always first."

She tilted her head and then shook it in my direction. "Ben could only bandage the problem with your computer."

"Ugh, are you serious? The damn thing is only like three months old."

"Yes, and it's a good thing you bought the extended warranty as Ben already called the company and they're sending out a new one. However, there's more bad news. They discontinued making that particular model so they're sending you a newer one…at no charge I might add."

"Can Ben transfer all of my..."

She gave me a look that asked if I really had to ask that.

"He wanted me to ask a huge favor of you, though."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the counter, plugging in my laptop. It had been several days since I had last checked my email.

"Ask away."

"Well, you know it's no secret that this is by far one of the busiest shops in our area and Ben was wondering if he could install some electronics over here for advertisement purposes."

I didn't even look up at her when I began to question her. I already knew I would help Ben however I could. "Why?"

"Well, he's trying to increase the number of television sets he's selling and also his surround sound equipment, and so he figured if he was to install a few items in this store and then place his business contact information on them that word would get out."

"Tell him to install whatever, just clean up after himself."

Angela just chuckled as she made her way back to her office.

Once my computer booted up, I scanned through all of the junk mail. Good golly, the amount of junk I got in just a short time was ridiculous.

I noticed an email from my brother and decided I would save that until later. Emmett was always good for a laugh.

The final piece of mail was from none other than LCDR Cullen. I was pleasantly surprised to hear from him. I hoped he had enjoyed his box I'd sent him. 

_Dear Isabella,_

_First and foremost, I cannot begin to thank you enough for you devotion to our service members. You are correct in thinking that many Americans think of us during the Christmas holidays, but they sometimes forget us the rest of the year._

_You did give me a much-needed chuckle with your claims of not being psychotic. I will have to have further contact with you before I can give you my full diagnosis. I would never, however, question one sibling as to the sanity of the other._

_As you know, my name is Edward and I am just months from turning thirty-nine. The closer I get to forty, the younger I think it becomes. My mind tells me that I am only twenty-one; however, my body reminds me that I am indeed middle-aged._

_You speak of September 2001 as a hard month for you. I will agree as I woke up that morning in Maryland and went to sleep on a C130 headed to the Middle East. I think many American wish they could erase that month altogether._

_I am a physician here in Kuwait. I left Afghanistan in late November. I will admit that I am so happy your package found me. At the end of this letter, you will find not only my new address, but also my personal email so that we won't worry about being censored. _

_I do have a confession to make; I do know your brother, Emmett. I actually served with him a few years ago and I consider him a true friend. He tells me that I have hit the jackpot with these care packages you will be sending my way this year._

_I have always told my family not to send me anything as the Navy sees fit to give me my basic supplies. I will say, though, that you get a gold star from me when you sent me Red Vine licorice. I would walk through fire to get some Red Vine; it is the only licorice I will eat._

_So please, tell me more about Bella Swan, what is your favorite candy? Or better yet, how about this; the next package you send to me, make it as if you were sending it to yourself. Pack it full of your favorite items, sans the tampons and lady bic razors of course._

_I will share with you this about me. I was born in Chicago and lived there until I went away for med school. I have no brothers or sisters, but I did date Tanya Denali in high school - yes, the Victoria's Secret supermodel. It was a long time ago, but we still keep in touch._

_Waiting patiently to hear from you,_

_Edward_

I read Edward's email several times before I decided to respond. I was glad it was more than just the simple thank you and here is my list for next time I usually got. Edward was going to be different, I could feel it. Not only was he going to be a new friend, but he already knew Emmett and I now felt safe corresponding with him. Little did I know that my world was going to change drastically in the next few months. 

_Dear Edward,_

_I am so glad you got your package and that you are enjoying its contents. I will agree with you that Red Vines are the bomb as my dad would say. I can tell you that over the years, I have had some very strange requests for follow-up packages, but I do believe yours is the strangest. You want me to send what I would want in there…hmm. Alright, but you should really be careful what you ask for. However, I have to ask you not to tell Emmett or make fun of me for what the box may contain._

_Tanya Denali, huh? I knew a guy once that said she had legs all the way to her ass. At the time, I didn't understand what he meant as that is traditionally where your legs end. However, the first time I saw her on a runway, I completely got what he meant. She is a seriously beautiful woman and has an amazing set of legs. I read something in People magazine that she hasn't been linked to anyone in Hollywood and so it would seem that you still have a chance._

_You wanted to know something about me that no one else knows. Well, here goes. Several years ago, I caught my then-fiancé cheating on me. If that wasn't bad enough, it was after my rehearsal dinner, in the church no less. Yes, I felt betrayed, and yes, I was hurt, but most of all, I was upset because we had planned to go to Italy on our honeymoon. I have wanted to go to Italy for as long as I can remember and his betrayal took that from me. He didn't get to go, either, as he had to cash in the airline tickets to put a deposit down on a home for his new wife. I know she has cheated on him several times since then, so I guess a tiger really can't change their spots._

_Anyway, I am glad I have the opportunity to get to know you and I am positive we are going to be amazing friends._

_Your friend _

_Bella_

I felt really good after reading Edward's letter and sending him one in return. I began making a mental list of everything I wanted to place in his next box. I didn't want him to laugh at me when he did open it and discover one of my secret pleasures. I was hopelessly addicted to romance novels. I loved everything about them. They were my retreat every night when I went upstairs to bed. I knew I would never find a man who was anything like the thoughtfully sentimental ones in my books, but that was alright. I would never admit to Edward or anyone that I was a closet romantic.

The ringing of the bell over the door brought me out of my daydreaming. I smelled them before I saw them; white roses. The bouquet was so big that it hid the person carrying them. They were beautiful and huge. The poor delivery person barely made it to the counter where I stood gawking.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Isabella Swan."

I was shocked. I never got flowers, there had to be a mistake. I starred at the massive arrangement as if it was a cobra snake ready to strike.

I didn't remember signing the receipt or how Rose and Alice even came into the shop. I was convinced that the aroma was somehow a poison that caused memory loss.

"Bella, who are they from?"

"Is there a card?"

"Oh, my god, are these from Platt nursery?"

All of the questions were swirling around the room, but I could only focus on the absolutely perfect flowers sitting on my desk taunting me.

"Isabella Marie!" Rosalie's shrill voice dislodged me from the spell I was currently under, "Here, there's a card, quit being a spaz and read it. I want to know who they're from."

With shaking hands, I rose from my spot and approached the bouquet. The card was pink in a sea of white. I slowly and carefully opened it. 

_**Bella,**_

_**Every beautiful woman deserves to have beautiful things surrounding her. I take great pleasure in being the man who gets to make certain you are completely surrounded.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Edward**_

I stood there stunned as Rose and Alice fawned over the beautiful flowers and the even more beautiful card.

Was this man for real?


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy that all of you are enjoying this. I have been just giddy with all the positive things you guys have said. **

**With the stupid time change yesterday, I worked like crazy on things around my house so that I could fall asleep last night so I didn't get to respond to any reviews, I will today after work, I assure you. I cant thank you enough for taking the time to read and as always thank you to my beta who made this chapter all pretty...Thank you Dollybigmomma!**

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 4**

_**Edward,**_

_**For the first time in a very long time, I am speechless. I feel that thank you somehow just isn't enough. You should know that you have impeccable timing as your flowers came at a time when my world was really sucking. To any avail, I will say thank you. Thank you for taking just a few minutes out of you already hectic day and making mine so much better. You didn't have to, but I am so glad you did.**_

_**Stay safe,**_

_**Bella**_

Bella surprised me by sending the next package not even three weeks later. Honestly, I didn't expect to have received it so soon. Not that I would ever complain.

I did what I had told her I was going to do and handed in my retirement letter. The Captain of the base shook his head and asked me if it was for a girl or for more money. Well, it damn sure wasn't for the money.

"Neither, Sir, it's just time to move on."

It wasn't a lie, there was no guarantee that Bella would even want me, but it wouldn't be from lack of trying. I had already had a very long and admittedly tearful talk with my mother. She told me she stood outside Bella's shop as one of her delivery boys took the flowers in. She said she wanted to do it herself, but she wanted the first time she met her new daughter to be planned. I learned a long time ago never to argue with my mother.

Before I opened the box that Bella had sent, I waited until late in the night. I wanted it to be a moment that wouldn't be interrupted. I felt like this was a sacred time, like our first kiss and the first time I would tell her I loved her would be.

Lying on the top was a handwritten note.

_**Edward,**_

_**If you laugh, I will never speak to you again.**_

_**Bella**_

Okay, so I laughed…at her note.

The first thing I found was a small box of Godiva chocolates. When I opened them, there were two heart-shaped chocolates; one was milk and the other one dark. Godiva…that meant she went a cut above, everyday Hershey's wouldn't do.

Next was a bottle of hand lotion. Victoria's Secret, Love Spell. You damn well knew I opened that shit and took a big whiff. It smelled amazing. I could cuddle up to that smell every day.

Under the lotion was a Pink CD. Attached to the CD was a Post-it note…_**For the days when men piss me off**_. _Okay, Bella, warning noted._

Bellow the pink CD was four bags of Red Vines…_That's my girl._

The last items in the box honestly made me smile and nearly squeal like a girl. She had included four romance novels by Charlotte Masen.

I closed the box and placed the contents into my foot locker. I made my way to my computer and sent an email to my aunt. 

_**Aunt Charlotte,**_

_**I need a favor…**_

The next morning, I made certain my foot locker was secure before the men came over. We had been meeting in Emmett's tent, but there were too many distractions in there. We were planning something big and I needed their full attention to make certain everything went according to plan. Once everyone was seated, I began to go over everything.

"So, guys, I need to say this before we go any further. When we're here in this room, I'm not Commander or Sir, I'm Edward. I ask permission to call you by your first names as well."

"You have a deal, as long as you swear you'll have cold beer at the wedding, none of this fake shit they have here."

Everyone laughed at Emmett's request. It was true and one of the many things I wouldn't miss about being in Kuwait…no alcohol of any kind, not even in the hand sanitizer.

"That goes without question, Emmett."

"Edward, I do have to ask you something before we go any further." Emmett's face was a combination of sad and a bit of curiosity. "Why my sister? I mean you've never even met her and you know nothing about her. I know Lieutenant Mallory has made it clear that she's interested in you. Why not her?"

I cringed as he said Lauren's name. She had not been shy with her flirting. She was just so wrong for me.

"Emmett, have you ever heard the phrase 'never shit where you eat?'" He nodded. "Well, Lauren hasn't. She's been with more men, both officers and enlisted, than I care to think about. I can't be with someone like that. I want someone who's good on the inside as well as pretty on the outside. I want someone who's strong and secure with themselves; someone I can take home to my mom and yet someone I can parade around and make my friends jealous.

"I know she's your sister, therefore I know she'll call me out on any shit I try to pull. I'm about to make myself sound like the biggest pussy right now, but I just don't care. I feel like she was meant for me, like the hands of fate reached down and placed her there, just for me."

No one said a word after I finished my confession.

"Alright, so I got in touch with Chief Ben Cheney. He has everything set up and is just waiting for the okay to upgrade the internet. I also have a rather huge bill for you," Jasper said and handed me a folded piece of paper. I glanced at it quickly and then tossed it on my laptop. It was Jasper's turn to question me. "It may be none of my business, but since I did put my word on the line, I need to make sure Bella or Ben isn't going to get stuck paying that."

This was going to be a little tricky to answer this one.

"Alright, that's a fair concern. However, none of this conversation leaves this room."

What I was about to tell them could have the potential to get me into a lot of trouble. Not that I cared, as I was six months away from retirement.

"When I was about to start med school, I found out my family's business was in real financial trouble. Long story short, my uncle interceded and saved the business and my trust fund. However, I had already signed up and had nearly a year under my belt. My uncle had my trust fund money placed under my mother's name until just recently. Now that I have my retirement letter in and approved, I've been given access to it. I'm happy to show it to you if you'd like." I made my way over to my laptop and logged into my bank website. "Emmett, you might want to look so you can rest assured I can take care of your sister."

Emmett chuckled as I paid Ben Cheney with an electronic cashier's check. He didn't move toward me.

"Edward, I don't need to see your financials. Once you get to really know my sister, you'll see she can take care of herself just fine."

"Well, Emmett, I just saw his balance and I know what he had delivered to Bella. All I have to say is if Bella doesn't want you, I'd be willing to be your bitch on the side," Jasper teased.

Everyone began to laugh as I handed out bottled water.

"Wait, now I need to know what you had delivered." Emmett was at full attention now. He may have not cared what my balance numbers were, but he wanted to know about the electronics.

"Not much," I replied with a shrug.

"Bullshit," Jasper interjected. I didn't get the chance to tell him as Jasper nearly sat in his lap as he began to tell him. "Seventy inch LCD HD flat screen, an HD Blu-ray player with surround sound, and I won't even tell you the names of the companies because it'll make you miss home even more."

No one could ever say that I played fair when I went after something.

"Which reminds me; I got an earful from Rose on the flowers you sent to Bella. What the hell is Platt Nursery and why does that make me a cheap-ass bastard?" Emmett grumbled.

"Platt Nursery is owned by my mother. She supplies nurseries all across the country with rare and high-demand flowers. She's able to get orchids to florist in say, Vermont, and in the middle of December. She has farms all over the country and she just happens to live not far from Bremerton. The big deal is she's a horticultural expert and she has this amazing ability to cross-breed flowers. She can change colors and fragrances and I think she even changed the texture of a tulip once. She created a white rose for Bella that smells unique and not rose-like at all."

I wanted Bella to have something special, something she could have and think of me.

"This comes at a big price then, I guess?" Jasper questioned.

"I would imagine so. She told me she already had these in the works. Listen; if it'll help at all, I'll have her get something together for each of your wives."

Honestly, the more I thought about it, the better it sounded. I could find out what they enjoyed and then have it delivered.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that. I was talking to Rose and she was telling me that she and Alice have been trying to set Bella up on a few blind dates. Bella hasn't forgiven them for the last guy they tried to unleash on her."

This made my blood boil. The thought of some sleazy son of a bitch with their filthy hands on my Bella pissed me off.

"Gentlemen, tell your wives to name their price and it's done.

HOF~*~ HOF~*~HOF~*~HOF~*~HOF~*~HOF

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**It is I who was surprised. It isn't even February yet and I have the pleasure of another package. As for your note not to laugh, I failed to understand its meaning. So let me give you my take on the person I believe you are. **_

_**You want people to think you are always in control, yet in your head, you can't ever seem to keep things together. You have this huge wall that you have painstakingly built after your near-marriage. Can I say that I am glad you didn't marry him? Can I tell you that I firmly believe nothing happens in life that isn't supposed to? You have this big heart and it's so big that you have to find people to share it with, yet you're scared to let people in.**_

_**We don't know why your dart landed on my name, but I am so glad it did. I can't wait to spend the next year finding out who the real Bella is.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

I read his email over and over. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn Edward was flirting. How crazy did that sound? He didn't even know me.

February came, and with it came a large box and a very eccentric lady with it. I had just finished decorating the shop with my Valentine decorations when the bell over the door sounded.

"Good morning, my dear beauty!" the very bubbly and vibrant lady called as she walked through the door.

She reminded me of Blanche Devereaux from _The Golden Girls_. From her clothes to her hair, she was a Blanche clone.

"Well, good morning to you as well, and welcome to Take Two. I'm Bella, feel free to look around and let me know if you need any help."

"Actually, it's you, beautiful Isabella, that I need."

This took me as a surprise. She most definitely wasn't a local and I had never seen her before.

"Oh, well, then what can I do for you, Ma'am?"

"The name is Charlotte, Charlotte Masen, and I believe I'm here to help you."

"Oh, my god, you're the real Charlotte Masen?"

"Yes, and I have something very special for you."

I couldn't move. Here stood the woman who had for years taken me away to a place where men treasured women and loved them with amazing passion. Where love conquered all and always won in the end.

I watched in awe as the man who had come in behind her placed the large box on the floor. She quickly walked over and ripped the tape from the top and took out what looked to be a manuscript. She turned and made her way to the couch that was now facing the flat screen Ben had delivered.

"Come, sit, I have so much to share."

I wanted to pinch myself to make sure this was real. I cautiously followed her and sat down next to her. She handed the man a wad of money and he tipped his hat to her and then left.

"Now, my dear Bella; let me show you what I brought you," she patted my knee as she placed the bound paper on the glass table.

_The Hands of Fate_ was written in bold block letters across the page, a novel by Charlotte Masen.

"This, my dear beautiful girl, is my next novel. It hasn't even made it to the illustrators yet to get a cover, not that it'll matter to you in a few minutes. Go on, sweetheart, read the dedication."

My hands were trembling as I slowly opened the page. I could hardly believe this was happening to me of all people. I blinked my eyes several times as I read and re-read the word that sat on the page.

_**Dedicated to my nephew…**_

_**Edward**_

_**The hands of fate guide us all to find what is beautiful in our lives. Hold on to that beauty and never let her go…**_

I looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled. "_Mio caro Bella, tu sei la bellezza nel suo mondo. Può mani del destino ora si guida entrambi."_

I wasn't fluent in Italian, but I had a vague idea of what she had said. The question I had was – why?

**Translation: My dearest Bella, you are the beauty in his world. May the hands of fate now guide you both.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 5**

**BELLA**

Some conversations could be handled over the phone, while others could be summed up in an email, no special preparations needed. However, the conversation that was currently happening between Charlotte and me required alcohol, and lots of it.

I had been reading Charlotte Masen's novels since I had found one left behind at a Laundromat after I first moved to Bremerton. It was _Into the Horizon _and it was a story about two star-crossed lovers that lived in the Wild West. I read the entire book in less than five hours. From that moment on, I read every book of hers that I could get a hold of. Charlotte had been a writer since her early twenties and some of her books were no longer printed. To say I was having an "oh, shit" moment would be an understatement.

To be told that Charlotte Masen was Edward's aunt was a pleasant surprise. To be told she felt that fate had interceded was too much to fathom. Honestly, I think she needed to be evaluated for a mental condition.

I poured us each a glass of wine after locking the front door and posting the closed sign. I didn't want Alice or Rosalie to walk in and find me talking with Charlotte before I could figure out what this was all about. Alice was a hopeless romantic and I couldn't say that Rose was much better. They did marry their husbands less than a month after they met…just saying.

I took a long drink of my wine before I began my explanation of how her assumption was, well…crazy.

Edward was thousands of miles away and the only connection we had was a box of goodies that I had sent him and several emails we had exchanged.

"Charlotte, I love how you're a romantic at heart. It shows in your writing that you always want the happily ever after. But, that only happens in books and movies."

"Says someone who's never been in love."

"That's not true. I was engaged to be married."

"That doesn't mean you were in love."

"That's crazy, why would I marry someone I'm not in love with?"

"Good question, how long were you together?"

"Oh, gosh…forever, years, we'd known each other since we were children."

"Time doesn't make you in love, dear, it makes you comfortable."

And there you had it, ladies and gentlemen; a direct hit…the crazy bitch had a point.

I couldn't argue with her. She was absolutely correct. Time meant nothing in matters of the heart. Historically, men and women met on a Thursday and married on a Sunday.

"But, Charlotte, I've never met him, or even spoken to him."

"You think just because you haven't been face to face with him that fate didn't have a hand in this? I don't find you to be a shallow person, Bella. My nephew says you're quite generous, sight unseen."

"No, looks wouldn't matter to me, but I still haven't been face to face with him."

"So then explain to me how people who are blind fall in love?"

"Well, they get to know each other's character and they spend time getting to know each other."

"Bella, sugar, you're just like me, a true-to-heart romantic. You love to love. Tell me, when you ended your engagement, what left you the most broken? Was it the way he kissed you goodbye in the morning? Was it the fact you would be getting laid every night?"

I began to ponder her question. "We never…"

"You never had sex with a man that you spent years being in a relationship with?"

I hadn't meant for that to be heard. I had never admitted that to anyone. It was bad enough I was still single, but a single virgin to boot, and at my age no less.

"Um, no, we were waiting…"

"Don't you dare say you were waiting for marriage." Charlotte moved to pour more wine in both of our glasses. "Being a romantic, you wouldn't be able to control yourself enough to wait that long. You would've run on hot coals barefooted to get him into bed…if you really loved him. People who are truly, madly, deeply in love cannot wait to share that love."

"No, Charlotte, we wanted it to be special, we had it all planned out with champagne and candles."

"Bella, I'll tell you a little secret, the first time you have sex with someone, no amount of glowing candles or rose petals is going to change the outcome. It's going to be an experience you'll never forget as long as you live. Now, you know I know a thing or two about romantic settings, but girl, I'll tell you that every once in a while, you just need to have your breath taken away, and a good man can do that for you, with or without candles and champagne."

"But, Charlotte, how do I even know he's interested in me? I mean romantically."

"That's easy, sugar, flirt with him. However, we are talking about Edward. Edward is a strong-willed man and once he sets his sights on something, he goes for it. If Edward only wanted to be your friend, he wouldn't be trying so hard to impress you."

Charlotte gave me a lot to consider. That was the first night in a very long time that I didn't read one of my books. As I lay in my bed, I began to question every letter and every email we had exchanged. He was career-driven and he had dated a super model. Although by the sounds of it, that was before she was famous. Still, he had said they still kept in touch. Tanya was a beautiful woman and any man would be happy to have her, so what in the world would he find interesting in me?

~*~HOF~*~ HOF~*~ HOF~*~ HOF~*~

_UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE_

_DEPARTMENT OF THE NAVY_

_BUEREAU OF MEDICINE AND SURGERY_

_WASHINGTON, DC_

_SUBJECT: PERMANENT CHANGE OF DUTY STATION _

_LCDR Edward A. Cullen will report for duty to Navel Branch Health Clinic in Bremerton, Washington. You are hereby ordered to report to your assigned command no later than 01 March 2012._

I had read my official orders five times now and it still hadn't sunk in that I was going to be near Bella for my last few months of active duty. If I everything went according to plan, she and I would be in a relationship before my plane landed in Seattle.

I called my mother and filled her in on my plans. She had emailed me several listings for homes in the area. I had been scanning them with a heavy heart, as I really want Bella's opinion. My Aunt Charlotte emailed me and told me she'd had the best time during her visit with Bella. She told me she could clearly understand my blind attraction to her. She did chastise me when she found out that I had seen many pictures of her and that I had several on my laptop. She reminded me that Bella would not be the type of girl who would simply fall at my feet with her legs spread in the air. I told her I had no room in my life for a woman who would.

I'd had contact with Rose and Alice and they now were all on board for me and Bella getting together. It did cost me two spa days for each girl; however, that was a very small price to pay for their help. They were now aware in no uncertain terms that they were to quit setting Bella up on blind dates, and if any guy seemed interested they were to sabotage it at any cost.

Tonight, the guys and I were meeting to get ready for Bella to see me for the first time. Ben had finished setting up the new internet modem and the webcam. With the time difference, it would be early in the morning in Washington while it was the end of the day here in Kuwait. I couldn't wait to share news of my orders with the guys, and to see the look on Emmett's face when he learned I would be snuggling, among other things, with his sister.

Emmett was the last one to enter the tent as we all arranged our chairs in front of my webcam. We still had about twenty minutes before the girls were scheduled to call us. Once Emmett took his seat, I took out my orders.

"Emmett, guess what I got?"

Emmett took the papers from my hand. I watched as he read them over and over, just as I had. I waited as his eyes slowly left the paper and made their way back to my face.

"You lucky son of a bitch," he began to laugh as he enveloped me in a man hug. "Hey, can I have first dibs on anything you leave behind?"

"You can have every damn thing in this tent the day I leave."

My plans were to leave Kuwait no later than February 10th. I wanted to walk into Bella's shop on Valentine's Day and literally sweep her off her feet. As long as nothing major happened in the next few days, that plan would be a reality.

The same day I got my official orders, I also got an email from Tanya. She had just finished shooting the Victoria's Secret runway special and was looking at having some free time on her hands. She told me if I was going to be in the states to look her up and that we could get together and have a few drinks. She said she wasn't seeing anyone at the moment. I replied back that I was moving to Washington and that if she was free, I would love to take her up on her offer. I told her about my pursuit of Bella and my decision to get out of the military.

I also got an email from Bella.

_Edward,_

_Ever have one of those days where everyone around you seems to already know what you're going to say or do before you do? No? Just me? Well, today has been one of those days for me. It started out when I opened my shop this morning and Alice and Rose were already there. This is strange because they have kids to get to school and other responsibilities. To find my shop up and running was something that's never happened._

_Next came when Angela had already rotated the clothes that were brought in the previous day and had already left messages for people who have had their clothes in the shop longer than the contract time. It's strange because she never does this. She's always too busy with her alterations to really help me. I can't help but wonder what's going on with them._

_I had the pleasure of meeting your Aunt Charlotte recently. She's an amazing lady and she gave me several things to ponder. I now question my relationship with Jake. Was it even real, or was he just a warm body that I used as a glorified friend. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that I really only loved him as my friend and not as a man I loved romantically enough to justify marrying._

_As I said before, I really enjoyed my visit with her. Did she tell you she dedicated her newest book to you? She told me we were fated to meet, did she tell you that? She told me you were a man that goes after what he wants and that you're certainly not holding back in your pursuit of me. Is that what you're doing, Mr. Cullen? Trying to catch me?_

_Well, tag, you're it :) _

_Bella_

Her email put a big smile on my face. Bella was flirting with me. She questioned if I was trying to catch her.

Absolutely.

_Careful, Ms. Swan, I run five miles a day…_

I was brought out of the memory of Bella's email by the ringing of my computer. The girls were calling and it was time to impress my Bella. I wanted Bella to find me attractive. I wanted her to be interested. Not only would Bella see me for the first time, but I had a special surprise planned for her. After this conversation, she would have no doubts that I wanted her.

I waited patiently as the screen came to life and suddenly there sat two girls on what looked to be a couch, one blonde and one dark-haired, but neither one was my Bella. My heart sank. Maybe she was sick or maybe she had been called away.

"Hi, baby, I miss you!" Alice screeched into the camera.

"Sweetheart, you're a sight for sore eyes," Jasper quickly responded.

"Oh, Jazz, I can hardly believe that in less than two weeks, you'll be home with me and our babies."

"Yes, darlin', I will, and we'll start practicing for more babies as soon as I get there."

"Okay, eww…just…eww. This is a group conversation; can you guys keep that shit to your personal time?" Emmett requested.

"Oh, don't be such a whiney bitch, Emmett. Just wait till I get you home, you aren't going to be able to walk when I'm finished with you," Rose smirked.

Now it was my turn to cringe. The thought of Emmett's naked ass…oh, god, I just threw up a little in my mouth.

"Hey, Rose, where's my sister?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, don't worry, she's around." Rose then nudged Alice as if a private joke was being shared.

"Well, tell her to get her ass in the room. I have an important question for her."

_Whatever, Emmett, I had an important question for her, too._

Then as if by the hand of God Himself, the most beautiful creature stepped in front of the camera. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and not a stitch of makeup was on her face, she didn't need it. She hadn't looked into the camera yet. She looked to be opening a juice box and it was then I noticed the most beautiful little girl standing beside her. She looked to be maybe three or four years old and was jumping up and down at Bella's side. For a moment, I pictured the girl with red curls instead of the dark ones she had. I pictured her running around our house on Sunday morning in her socked feet while begging me to chase her. I pictured Bella laughing along with us as she chased her with me. This was what I wanted. I wanted a life with Bella and today I would get it.


	7. Chapter 7

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

The New Year started off with a huge smile on my part due to lots of correspondence with Edward. We spent the entire month of January exchanging letters and getting to know each other, despite doing it long distance.

_**January 1, 2012**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Happy New Year! Although I'm certain you celebrated nearly a day ahead of me. Are you one for resolutions? In the past, I've refrained from making them, as they're usually broken by the third week of the year. However, this year I made just one. I won't tell a soul on the chance that I, too, will become a statistic.**_

_**So, I know curiosity killed the proverbial cat, but I cannot resist. You said that you dated Tanya Denali and that you still keep in touch. Don't you ever feel the need to see if those old feelings are still there?**_

_**Bella**_

This year I would try to open a new door in my life. It was high time I did something just for me. I didn't know why I was so concerned with his personal life, I hardly knew him after all.

_**January 1, 2012**_

_**Bella,**_

_**Unfortunately, I'm one of those statistics. I've always said that I'll decrease the amount of coffee I drink every day, a habit I picked up in medical school. Being here has certainly given me the opportunity, as the coffee here is atrocious. However, I still find myself drinking my weight in it every day. I find it adorable that you wonder about her. The answer is quite simple. No, she and I have two different goals in life. As for having the need for a relationship, I'm a healthy male and I do wish to have a healthy relationship with a particular girl I just recently met.**_

_**Edward**_

I could relate to the large amounts of coffee thing. Hell, I wouldn't even try to have a conversation with myself until I'd had at least one cup.

There, see, he had his eye set on someone already. This would be the first year in a long time that my package hadn't brought two people together. It seemed that Edward didn't need my help after all.

_**January 4, 2012**_

_**Edward,**_

_**I have no idea what you look like, but I do know what Miss Denali looks like and any girl would be crazy to turn down a great guy who had been enough to land Tanya Denali. Perhaps you should try something easier when it comes to resolutions, like not drinking coffee after you brush your teeth at night.**_

_**Now tell me, what is a typical day like for you?**_

_**Bella  
><strong>_

I did not understand my need to ask him the types of questions I had been, or why I had begun to think of him as more than just a new friend. This was so not like me. I knew better than to get my hopes up, though, as he would probably get assigned to a base far away from here and he would find a girl there. Nothing good could come from me wishing he was interested in me.

_**January 11, 2012**_

_**Bella,**_

_**I apologize for the delay in my email. From time to time, we have reason to stop all communications, it's called a blackout. For reasons that I cannot go into, we have to become invisible. You're not a stranger to the workings of the military and I'm certain Emmett has told you about these events. I should have said something when I first emailed you and I do apologize. **_

_**My day starts very early, around five thirty. I get up and go for a run, and then I shower and change into a uniform. I head over to our makeshift hospital and see any patients that are there. Some days, we have lots of new injured and some days, we have none. The days we have none are by far my favorite. Then when my shift is over, I head for a shower and grab something to eat. Some nights I read or go to your brother's tent and hang out. Then I try to fall asleep thinking about this girl I want to get to know better. Tell me, Bella, what are you looking for in a guy?**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

Rose had told me once that one time she didn't hear from Emmett for three weeks during one of those blackouts. His command would tell them to just write letters and that eventually they would find their recipients. Rose used to date and number her letters so that Emmett would know which one was next.

That was a very good question, dear Edward. What would I look for in a man?

_**January 11, 2012**_

_**Edward, **_

_**Please, no apology is needed. I would rather you stay safe than write to me. I would never forgive myself if I was the cause behind you getting hurt.**_

_**Your day sounds about like mine, except without all the patients. I get up and have a cup of coffee and watch the sun rise. Then I take a walk around my neighborhood. I open my shop and deal with ladies who want the impossible, the Gucci dress for less than ten dollars. The best part of my day is when Angela alters a dress and I get to see the look on the lady's face when it literally fits her like a glove.**_

_**When it comes to the kind of guy I want in my life, that's easy. I want honesty. I can handle beer bellies and receding hairlines, but what I won't ever tolerate is dishonesty.  
><strong>_

Jacob had done a number on me, leaving me with serious trust issues and a very low tolerance for bullshit. I wasn't easily impressed and a man had to be genuine to get my attention. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing; it weeded out the assholes.

_**January 13, 2012**_

_**Bella, **_

_**Honesty , huh? No certain favorite eye or hair color? Come on, I have no doubt that you have a preference.**_

_**I will tell you that I prefer brunettes.**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

I couldn't help but smile reading that he preferred brunettes. Most men went for blondes with big boobs as a default. Maybe Edward was different and looks weren't as important to him, either.

_**January 15, 2012**_

_**Edward,**_

_**No, I made that mistake once. I had a very good looking man and he cheated on me the night before our wedding. I just want honesty. Okay, so I'll admit that I've always found green eyes to be very attractive and a rarity. I could get lost looking into them.**_

_**Bella  
><strong>_

Yeah, to say that I found green eyes attractive was an understatement. I had fantasized more than once of going to Ireland just so I could sit and drool at the red-haired, green-eyed eye candy that country was famous for.

_**January 17, 2012**_

_**Bella, **_

_**See, I knew you had a preference…eye color-green-check. Since you have no issues with pot bellies and male-pattern baldness, would you consider unruly red hair and freckles to go along with the green eyes? I actually prefer brown eyes myself.**_

_**Next question; a night on the town or a quiet evening at home?**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

Was he saying he had green eyes and red hair, and freckles? Oh, god, this man was killing me.

_**January 20, 2012**_

_**Edward,**_

_**You seriously prefer brown hair and eyes? Does the girl you're interested in have those features? Are you telling me you have unruly red hair and green eyes?**_

_**Night at home, hands down. I prefer being at home surrounded with the comfort I've created. That's not to say I don't enjoy an evening out, it's just that I don't need to sit in a bar or dance club to have fun. I guess that makes me old, huh?**_

_**Bella  
><strong>_

I really wasn't all that fond of clubs. There were so many more interesting things one could do in the privacy of their own home, and still have their hearing intact at the end of the night.

_**January 20, 2012**_

_**Bella,**_

_**Yes, I have a huge crush on a certain brown-eyed girl I've recently met. As for the evening at home, I couldn't agree more. I have no problem admitting I'm a cuddler. I love movies on the couch and snuggling. I also agree that I'm not much of a bar guy, either. I don't mind hanging out with my friends and grabbing a beer, but I'd rather have a cook-out at my house and have friends over.**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

His mention of having backyard cookouts made me smile. I could just picture him in an apron that said something cheesy like 'Kiss the Cook' or 'Too Hot to Handle' on it, the sunlight playing off his head full of coppery hair while he flipped burgers and yelled at two red-headed little ones to stop spraying the dog with the water hose. That actually sounded blissfully perfect.

_**January 22, 2012**_

_**Edward,**_

_**This is about to sound crazy, but it's been a while since I've had the attention of any man other than my brother, therefore I'm pretty rusty, so I'll just ask outright. Are you flirting with me? Are you trying to tell me I'm the brown-eyed girl you've recently met?**_

_**Bella  
><strong>_

The idea that he could be attracted to me made me happy, but it also confused me. How could he be attracted to me if we had never met?

_**January 26, 2012**_

_**Bella,**_

_**Again, I'm sorry for the delay in responding. Winter is historically the time when fewer battles take place, but it seems that whoever made up that rule forgot to give both sides the heads-up.**_

_**Yes, you're the brown-eyed girl behind my infatuation. I cannot explain this pull I feel toward you. I've felt it ever since I read your first letter to me. I'll completely understand if you feel I'm crazy and only want to remain friends.**_

_**I can tell you that I would rather have you as a dear friend than nothing at all. I have until the end of the year left before I can expect to be back in the states. Let's take that time and get to know each other. Who knows, you may find a bald, overweight man and fall head over heels for him. What do you say, my beautiful brown-eyed girl?**_

_**Edward  
><strong>_

I had begun to have dreams nightly about a green-eyed man who came in and rescued me. After this letter, the dreams got more vivid and he began rescuing me from a fat, bald Jacob. How crazy was this, to pursue a relationship with someone I had only corresponded with through email?

_**January 26, 2012**_

_**Edward,**_

_**You want to have a relationship with me? Someone you've never even met or sat down to a meal with? How do you know that I don't pick my nose in public or smack my gum at the dinner table? Hell, I could have a voice like that lady that played the Nanny.**_

_**How do you know what side of the bed I prefer, or if I snore or talk in my sleep? What happens if after you invest all of this time in me, I'm a huge disappointment?**_

_**Last, but certainly not least, don't most couples have relations? I mean we're thousands of miles away from each other; this does cause a problem with hand-holding, kissing, and the like.**_

_**Bella  
><strong>_

_**January 26, 2012**_

I felt myself flush at his quick response.

_**Beautiful,**_

_**Yes**_

_**Don't need to**_

_**Give you a tissue**_

_**Kiss you and steal your gum**_

_**Right side**_

_**Tease you relentlessly**_

_**Not possible**_

_**The wait will make it all the more special, and I will be waiting for you if you say yes, my brown-eyed girl, with great anticipation I might add.**_

_**You still didn't give me your answer, Bella. What do you say?**_

_**Edward**_

Yeah, that wasn't a hard question at all…

Before anyone gets upset, this was a needed chapter and remember tomorrow is another update.


	8. Chapter 8

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

I hadn't been able to give Edward an answer. The last thing I wanted to do was get my heart broken again. Thankfully, Edward hadn't pressure me by repeatedly emailing me; he was waiting for my answer.

Angela had told me that she and Ben had been trying for another baby. We hugged and I told her I was excited for them. That was a lie, though. I was envious. I had never admitted to a single soul that I wanted a family. I had always wanted a husband and children. I even wanted the lazy dog that would chase after the children. Would Edward want children?

Maybe if I had just forgiven Jacob, I would have had that by now. Actually, I knew the reality was that I would have been divorced by now, with or without the children. Last I'd heard, Jake and Leah were still childless.

Angela's mother was supposed to watch the kids this morning while Ben and Angela went for an early ultrasound. She was running behind, though, so I told Angela to bring the kids by and I would watch them until her mother was free.

Rose and Alice had been getting the new webcam ready so they could have their weekly date with their husbands. They had done this so long that it just seemed second nature to them. I knew that Jasper was going to be home soon and I was happy for Alice. I was excited to see my brother, and with the addition of the new flat screen that Ben had installed, I was going to rub it in.

Angela's daughter, Sophia, was her mini-me. She looked exactly like her mother, with long brown hair and bright brown eyes. Come to think about it, she could have passed as my daughter as well.

Sophia and I were in the little kitchen area I had in the back of the shop when I heard Jasper and Alice talking. I was trying to figure out a stupid juice box when I heard Rosalie scold Emmett…good times.

I noticed as I walked back into the main room that Angela's mom had arrived and had Sam already in her arms. She had Sophia's coat and hat waiting for her. I took her juice box and placed it into her diaper bag; she could have it later at her grandmother's house, after grandma figured out how to open the damned thing.

I overheard Emmett tell Rose that I needed to hurry up and get in there, that he had an important question for me. I hadn't made it back into the room yet so I shouted to him, "Emmett, what the hell do you want?" as I began making myself a cup of coffee in preparation for talking with my brother.

"I want to know why you feel the need to have a fucking seventy inch flat screen in your store all of the sudden."

I couldn't help myself as I responded, "So I can watch lesbian porn while eating Cheetos."

It was completely quiet for several seconds. I was doing everything to hold back my laughter. It wasn't every day that I was able to make my brother speechless.

"Um, Bella, do you watch that alone or can Alice join in?"

Leave it to Jasper to trump me.

Laughter ensued as I made my way to the couch. I wasn't going to spend a lot of time talking, as the girls didn't get this every day. I would just say a quick hello and let them be. I had been doing a lot of thinking since Charlotte had visited and I had come to the decision that I would try to be open to something happening for me. The words from Edward's last email were still playing in the back of my mind, and though I hadn't given him an answer yet, it had definitely given me something else to think about.

I rounded the corner and didn't even glance at the screen until I had sat my cup on the glass-topped table. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting for me on that flat screen. When I did look up, I gasped. Sitting in the center of the screen was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. His eyes were the shade of sea glass, green and shining. His hair was short, but it was obviously a reddish shade, and his lashes were so thick they framed his green eyes like perfectly-lined mascara. His skin was lightly tanned and somewhat freckled, and his perfectly-shaped lips were pouty. I shifted my eyes to his shirt and written over his right pocket clear as day was his name…CULLEN.

"My god, Bella, you're beautiful."

"Edward?" my voice was shaky with confusion.

"Yeah, babe, it's me. God, I can't believe how beautiful you are. I've waited so long to see you."

"Edward, I don't understand…how is this possible? I was just talking to Emmett, and then…"

There he sat, the man who had been occupying my nightly fantasies, only better. His hair wasn't as red as I had mentally pictured it. It was more of an aged penny color. But his eyes, his eyes were the exact shade that had starred in my dreams for weeks. The dusting of freckles across his nose and his chiseled jaw, so masculine, were almost a memory, as I had dreamt of them so vividly.

I couldn't speak. This incredibly handsome man was interested in me. I had always thought Jacob was a very good looking man; however, Edward was just…wow.

"Bella, I knew you were special and I hope that I've convinced you to give me a chance. I know fate sent you to me and I refuse to believe this is all just a big coincidence. You have to know how I feel. I've tried for the past several weeks to show you that I was thinking about you. I even asked your brother's permission to pursue a relationship with you."

_The email, the flowers, Charlotte's dedication…_

I couldn't believe this; I didn't want to admit it to myself that I had unbelievably developed feelings this beautiful, green-eyed man. I didn't want to believe Charlotte. Hadn't my resolution to myself been that I would get back out there, though, and be open to finding someone special?

I began to giggle and I covered my mouth with my hand. I hadn't felt like this in…I had no clue how long. It wasn't long after that the tears started.

"Oh, god, babe, please don't cry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-No…I'm…" I had to catch my breath.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I just assumed you might feel something for me…"

"Wait, no, you…I didn't mean to make you think…"

We were both silent and I realized then that Rose and Alice had left the room. A big part of me thought I would wake up any second now and be upstairs in my bedroom.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. Edward, I've come to care for you, too, and if you're serious about perusing a relationship, then I'd like that, too."

I watched as his smile mirrored my own. This was the craziest thing I had ever heard of. I didn't know how this was going to work or where this would lead, but I was willing to find out.

"I'd like that a lot, Bella. In fact..." I hadn't even noticed the beautiful woman who was now standing beside me. Her caramel hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her purple sweater highlighted her deep green eyes. "Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan, my girlfriend."

I couldn't stop the tears that fell this time as Edward's mother wrapped me in a tight hug. I allowed myself to get lost in the embrace of a woman I didn't even know. However, she felt like home.

"Oh, my goodness, it's an honor to meet you finally."

"I…I…"

"It's alright, dear, Cullen men can have that effect on women, even from thousands of miles away."

I watched as Edward's mom looked lovingly at the screen. "Well, this is quite a happy day. I get to see my handsome son and meet the beautiful young woman in his life. I'm Esme, by the way."

Esme sat down beside me on the couch. I then noticed that Alice and Rose had come back into the room as well, both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, I had my mother bring something I want you to have." I turned to Esme as Edward continued to talk. "This necklace was a gift that my great-grandfather gave to my great-grandmother before he went off to war. He promised her that one day he would come back to her and that he would give her the ring that matched it. It was passed down to every Cullen male to give to the woman he hoped to have a life with."

I looked at the pendant that dangled from the silver chain. The pendant was a simple heart-shaped diamond.

"I'm sorry that I can't be there in person to place it around your neck, but I swear I'll come home to you."

I watched in awe as Esme undid the clasp and then had me turn my back to her. I lifted my ponytail and watched as her elegant fingers brought the necklace around my neck. Once the clasp was hooked, Esme placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Mom, I have to admit that I'm jealous of you right now, you got to kiss my girl before I did."

The tears started again as laughter broke out.

Esme grasped my right hand, and with my left I began to caress the heart pendant around my neck. I locked eyes with Edward and everything else faded away.

"You know, I flirted with you in my last email. Had I known I'd get this kind of response, I would have done it a whole lot sooner," I smiled shyly.

"If I'd known how perfect that necklace looked on you, I would have done all of this sooner as well."

Unfortunately, we had to say goodbye as the internet began to freeze. Edward said this happened a lot since they were in the desert. He promised we would talk everyday if the internet would cooperate.

As we said goodbye, I kissed my fingers and then pressed them to my pendant.

"When I see you, I'm collecting a kiss for every day we're apart."

"Then you'd better stay safe and come and collect."

"You can count on it."

I stared at the screen long after the call had ended. The only thing that made it real was the beautiful necklace that hung around my neck. I wished I could have frozen the screen and left his face there so I could look at it all day.

"Don't look so sad, Bella. I recorded the whole thing for you," Alice whispered into my ear. "You can have Edward's words every night before you go to bed."

"I have a boyfriend."

I sat there dumbfounded for a moment before a huge smile broke across my face.

"I. Have. A. Boyfriend."

I slumped back into the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and screaming into it like a prom queen.

"No, honey, you have a fuck hot boyfriend. Sorry, Esme," Alice giggled.

"No apology needed, dear, you only speak the truth," Esme giggled in return.

"I still can't believe this is all real."

Esme patted my leg as she stood up to leave. "It's all real, Bella, and I'm expecting grandbabies very soon. That necklace has a reputation after all."

"What kind of reputation?"

"Well, Edward's great-grandmother had two set of twins once he returned home. Once the necklace was passed down, his grandparents also had two sets of twins. Edward's father didn't use the necklace in fear that it would happen to us."

My eyes grew huge as I tried to imagine having two set of twins.

I hugged Esme goodbye and exchanged contact information with her. She said she had waited a long time to have a daughter and she planned to enjoy me now that I was hers. I began to cry all over again.

Later that night as I got ready for bed, I decided to send Edward an email. Just as I was about to start, I received an instant message from Edward. 

**_Edward: Hi, beautiful._**

**_Bella: Hey yourself, handsome._**

**_Edward: Isn't it late at your house?_**

**_Bella: Yes, I was just about to send my boyfriend an email._**

**_Edward: Boyfriend? Lucky fucker._**

**_Bella: No, I'm the lucky one._**

**_Edward: Trust me, sweetheart, I feel like I've just won the lottery._**

**_Bella: Good, it'll take that kind of money to feed all of the children this necklace is going to bring us._**

**_Edward: I take it my mom told you the history?_**

**_Bella: Yes, she did._**

**_Edward: Should I be worried? We haven't really spoken about children._**

**_Bella: I'm sorry. No, you shouldn't be worried. I found out today that my friend, Angela, is going to have another baby and it made me jealous. I've always wanted a family._**

**_Edward: ***wipes brow*** Thank god. I've always wanted the house, the kids, the dog..._**

**_Bella: I just keep thinking I'm dreaming and this is all going to disappear. I keep touching your necklace as a reminder you're real._**

**_Edward: It does seem like a dream, but I swear to you that it's real. For the record, baby, the necklace is yours, just as you're mine. I want the world to know you're my girl._**

**_Bella: That sound so good…your girl._**

**_Edward: I have to go, babe, I have to start my shift._**

**_Bella: I know, I have to try to get some sleep, too, but I'm wired._**

**_Edward: I know how you feel. I hardly slept last night as I kept thinking about your beautiful face._**

**_Bella: Be careful and stay safe, you made me a promise._**

**_Edward: I'll be safe and you're correct, I did make a promise and you owe me a ton of kisses._**

**_Bella: They'll be waiting for you._**

**_Edward: Goodnight, babe._**

**_Bella: Goodnight…I miss you already. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Morning!**

**Well it is when I post this anyway.**

**I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who is placing me on your favories list, I am so thrilled you are reading this in the first place.**

**Dollybigmomma, I cant thank you enought and I have told you that a thousand times. You are the best beta and friend I could ask for. Seriously, she has zero problems telling me when something sucks and she is always right.**

**Yesterdays post was all in block and I have no clue why, I swear it wasnt uploaded that way.**

**In the future if that happens, it is not on purpose I swear.**

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 9**

**EDWARD**

"Hey, Cullen, you up for some ball in the yard?"

I turned to see Emmett standing in the door of the surgery tent.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"And, Sir, just because you're dating my sister doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

I signed my remaining charts and handed them back to the corpsman who was working with me.

"Have a good evening, Sir."

"Thank you, HM3."

I felt like a new man since my conversation with Bella this morning. I now had another reason to hurry up and get out of this desert.

Just as I turned to leave, Lieutenant Mallory blocked my path.

"Done for the day?" Mallory batted her eyelashes at me.

"Yes, thank god," I smiled politely.

"So, um, I hear you're leaving soon, care to take a walk with me later?"

"Mallory, it's true that I'm leaving soon. However, I do have a girlfriend back home and so no; I won't be taking a walk with you."

"Oh, come on, Commander, no one will tell your girl back home."

"Mallory, I'd prefer to give the penicillin to the patients after surgery, not to myself after a walk with you."

I didn't give her time to respond as I walked past her and out into the yard.

It was a popular pastime for many of the men and women to play different games in the yard. It was just one more way to pass away the time here in the desert.

I noticed Emmett was currently playing one-on-one with a guy I think was named Yorkie. He hadn't been here long, but long enough that Emmett felt the need to school him. Most new guys thought that because Emmett was built like a brick shithouse, he couldn't slam dunk a basketball…watch and learn.

I noticed that Chief Whitlock was sitting off to the side with a sullen look on his face. I felt bad since I had monopolized the webcam yesterday.

"Chief, something bugging you?"

"Yeah, stupid idiots that can't hit the right damn buttons on their computer screen as they sit in their air-conditioned office and go home to their families every night."

Jasper told me of how he had gotten his final retirement orders and had a Yeoman book his flight home, only to have a two day layover in Germany since he failed to finish the trip the first time. When Jasper questioned the mistake, he was told the next flight out was two days away. He had to tell a tearful Alice that their reunion would now be delayed by at least two more days.

It really bugged me how someone's careless mistake was making him very unhappy. I owed Jasper a lot for going to bat for me so that I could see my Bella yesterday.

"Are you opposed to flying by yourself?"

"No, I'd buy the ticket myself if it wasn't three thousand dollars."

I had a plan how I could thank both Alice and Jasper for their help with Bella. "Jasper, I can help you get home to Alice faster if you want."

"Well, unless you have a private jet hidden somewhere, I don't see how."

"Actually, it isn't hidden. I'd have to find out exactly where it is, but I can get it to Germany and have it take you home to Alice."

"Wait a damn minute, how the hell do you have….oh, my god, that money you showed me when you paid Ben wasn't all, was it?"

"No, that was just a stipend I had transferred to get the things I needed once I got to Washington."

"You know what, Cullen? I'm going to swallow my pride this one time because I want to see the shocked look on my wife's face when I come home before she's expecting me."

"Actually, I have selfish reasons for doing this; I want someone I can trust to keep an eye on my girl, keep her safe until I can get there."

"How long before you call Bremerton home?"

"Actually, if everything goes as planned, I'll be having dinner with her on Valentine's Day."

"You have my word; I'll keep her safe for you."

Jasper and I fist-bumped and I could immediately see the relief on his face. "Let me send a few emails and I'll get you a schedule by the end of the day tomorrow."

I hadn't planned to tell Bella that I was getting out or that I was moving to Bremerton. I had big plans for that big surprise.

Once Emmett finished schooling Yorkie, he sat beside me.

"Talk to Bella today?" Emmett questioned between gulps of water.

"No, dumbass, it's the middle of the fucking night there."

"No email waiting for her?"

"No, we Yahoo messaged last night."

"Remember, I told you she wouldn't fall for you easily."

"I do, and it'd seem you were wrong, she already fell for my manly charm."

Emmett placed his empty water bottle on the ground between his feet as he drew his knees toward his chest, resting his arms around his legs.

"'Fraid not, my friend. You see, I know my sister, and I can bet you that when she wakes up, she'll try to convince herself that your decision to have a relationship was all a dream. I wouldn't be surprised if she pretends it never happened. Luckily for you, Rose and Alice really liked the spa you sent them to and will be working overtime to keep her on track."

I wasn't surprised by what Emmett was telling me. He would know better than anyone how she would react.

"So, do you have any advice?"

"Well, you have to overwhelm her. Don't give her a minute to doubt you."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good, now let me beat your ass at hoops."

**BELLA**

I had the most amazing dream last night. I dreamt that Edward surprised me by setting up a video chat on the flat screen. That his mother came and…

Oh, shit!

My fingers quickly grazed the pendant that rested on my neck. Oh, god, it was not a dream.

I shot out of bed and headed toward the mirror. My hair looked like a family of rats tried to make a nest out of it. The light reflected a rainbow of colors onto the wall beside me. The heart he had given me was breathtaking.

The dinging of my cell phone indicated I had a new email. I had to get a cup of coffee before I could handle any customers searching for that perfect dress they saw on the Macy's commercial.

Once I had the steaming cup of goodness and my lap top, I headed back to my bed. The temperature this morning was quite chilly and I felt like curling back under my warm covers. With a deep breath, I logged in and began to sort the junk from the absolute rubbish.

It was Edward's email that made me forget all the rest. I quickly clicked on his name and took a sip of coffee. 

_**February 1, 2012**_

_**Good morning, beautiful!**_

_**I hope your morning has been good. Did you get your coffee yet? I took your advice and don't have any after I brush my teeth at night. This is only a problem when I have wounded late at night.**_

_**I want you to know I meant every word I said yesterday. I'm not expecting you to fall in love with me overnight. I am expecting you to trust that I'm not Jacob, though; I won't hurt you like that. **_

_**I can tell you that I was questioned many times during rounds as to my unwavering smile I had all day. I took great pride in informing my staff that I had a girl back home. Knowing that you're waiting for me and giving me an opportunity to show you that we can be great together is making my time a little easier.**_

_**I can't wait to see you, hopefully we can use the webcam again tonight, I miss your beautiful brown eyes.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**Edward**_

With Valentine's Day two weeks away, I wasn't surprised to have three ladies waiting at my front door for the shop to open. The base did a dinner for couples and even provided free babysitting. I thought it was a nice idea, as many of the young families didn't have relatives close by to watch their kids. It sucked because every woman wanted a red dress that made them look twenty pounds thinner. It was only a dress, people, not liposuction.

Angela had posted a huge sign that read:

**NO GUARANTEE OF COMPLETED ALTERATIONS BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY IF RECEIVED AFTER FEBRUARY 10****th****. **

**NO EXCEPTIONS!**

Once I saw the sign, I knew pregnant Angela was in the house. Pregnant Angela was awesome, not quite as great as Drunken Angela, but definitely not as awful as Got My Period Angela.

Pregnant Angela had a motto: I do not give a shit. Normally, Angela was very polite and complimentary. However, Pregnant Angela would tell you in no certain terms the absolute truth…again, my favorite; however, I digress. Currently, we had three young ladies who were again shopping for the miracle dress and had each found one.

Girl number one we would call OMG girl because in the six and a half minutes she had been looking in the mirror, she had said that phrase fifteen times. Granted, she was a size two and had legs to die for. She was what you would call the ringleader of the group.

Girl number two we called Cell Girl; she'd had her damn phone glued to her ear since she walked in and hadn't said a word.

Girl number three we called Gullible. Her friends were trying to convince her that the current hot pink mini-dress was perfect for her. First, the dress was a double zero and wasn't going to fit the majority of the population of the planet, much less this chick. However, she was by far the prettiest of the group.

And in walked Pregnant Angela.

"Oh, no, girl, that dress is all wrong for you."

"Excuse me?" OMG girl responded.

"Oh, don't play stupid, you and I both know that dress will barely cover her ass and she'll be the girl everyone whispers about."

"Don't listen to her, Lisa; she probably wants the dress for herself."

"No, Lisa, listen to me, I don't give two shits if you buy the dress or not, but your so-called friend over here only wants you to wear it so she can get the hot guys."

Angela took the dress from Lisa and tossed it to OMG girl. "Here, if you like it so much, you wear it."

She then went to the back of the store and brought out a gorgeous Chanel wrap dress. "Try this on and see if I'm not right."

Pissed off, OMG girl tossed the pink dress on the floor at Angela's feet.

"Oh, hell no, you better pick that thing up and hang it back on the rack." The look Angela gave her could have ended Word War III.

OMG girl quickly picked up the dress and hung it back on the hanger. Lisa emerged from the dressing room, and holy shit, she looked like a dream. The dress fit her like it was made for her and the smile on her face was priceless.

Once the girls were out the door with dresses in hand, I let loose the laugh I had held in.

"Watch it, Swan, you don't want to fuck with me today."

The bell over the door rang for the second time since I had opened the store and a huge bouquet of flowers floated in. The vase was again huge and had a mixture of red, pink, yellow, and white roses. The delivery guy set them on my counter and then wished me a good day. The door didn't even close all the way before Alice and Rose came in squealing. I pulled out the card and it made my heart flip. 

_**Beautiful,**_

_**I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking of you.**_

_**Faithfully,**_

_**Edward**_

I read the card three times and couldn't hide the smile it brought me. I couldn't understand how he could be so wonderful from so far away and I let myself wonder how he would be if he was here.

"I told you he was a keeper," Alice spoke as she enjoyed the fragrance of the roses.

The bell above the door rang again, and this time it was Esme.

"Hello, my girls, how are we…" Esme removed her sunglasses and took in the massive flower arrangement.

"I see my son did pay attention," she began to touch the petals.

"I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"You'll quickly find that my son does nothing half way, he learned that from his father."

Since I had woken up this morning, I had been doubting this whole thing was real, thinking that this had all happened too fast. Edward was an established man with a solid career. He was handsome and thoughtful, and I wondered constantly what he was doing pursuing me.

"Stop it, Isabella," Rose snapped.

"What?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me, you're second guessing him and you need to stop that shit right now," her tone was serious. "Ugh!"

"I'm trying, but…"

"But what, Bella? Not every guy is a weasel dick prick like Jake."

"Rose, what if this is all happening too fast?"

"Do you really want to talk to me or Alice about fast relationships?"

"No, you're not the two I should be talking to."

Esme cleared her throat. I had nearly forgotten she was there.

"Yes, Esme, a voice of reason," I moved to stand in front of her, "How long did you and Edward's father date before you were married?"

"Actual dates or consecutive days that passed?"

"Either."

"Three dates; first was to a dance that his cousin had set us up as a blind date. Second was to dinner at his parent's. Third was to dinner at my parent's, where he proposed. We married three weeks later. That was forty-two years ago."

I stood there with my mouth open; did time really have no bearing? Jacob and I dated for years and it ended badly. Edward's parents knew each other for a few weeks and had been married for all those years. Rose and Alice didn't wait, either. I knew marriage was not on the table for Edward and me, though. I also knew that he would be away for a long time, so would this help or hinder?

"I came by to invite all of you to dinner tonight, my treat, and I don't understand the word no, ask my husband."

"Hey, if there's food involved, I'm all in," Angela spoke from the back of the room.

"Good, I'll be back after the shop closes. Figure out what you want to eat and I'll see you ladies later."

And just like that, Esme was our newest BFF.


	10. Chapter 10

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**CHAPTER 10**

When Esme said she wanted to have a get-together, she did not play around. When she said to pick out what we wanted and have it delivered, I had no idea what we had in store. When she arrived shortly after the closing of the store, she was loaded down with stuff.

She had brought each of us a set of cream-colored silk pajamas with matching robe. She brought this huge margarita maker with enough fixings to supply the whole town with margaritas. We had more colorful candy than the candy store two blocks over.

We spent our time laughing and dancing around; it was just a fun time until...

"Alright, ladies, enough of the kiddy shit, let's get personal."

Esme poured each of us a strong margarita and gathered the gazillion pillows she had brought with her. It was like sitting on a giant cloud. We all quickly gathered in a circle in the center of the pillows.

"So, since our loved ones seem to know each other, it's only fair that we do as well."

She had a point, the guys all knew each other and we were all friend back home, so that made total since. However, my agreement with her was short-lived when she got to her first question.

"We have to have rules here, though. You have to answer the question and there are no passes."

_Oh, god…_

Of course, Rose and Alice were nodding like a pair of bobble heads. I, on the other hand, felt my stomach drop.

"Let's start with something easy…first kiss?" At this point, Esme had consumed enough alcohol that she was filter-less. "Mine was John Wright; however, he was far from my Mr. Right, she confessed."

"I wasted mine on a jerk named Royce King. Funny, he thought he was the king of everything; however, he kissed like a Saint Bernard." Rose was not far behind Esme on the drinking gage.

"Mine wasn't too bad. It was so quick that I don't think it should have counted. We were at the beach for the summer and his family had a condo beside our. His name was Sam, but I forget his last name," Alice giggled, almost on level with the other two.

All eyes then turned in my direction. "Um…mine was Jacob." Even after all of these years, it still stung just a little to think about him.

"This is such a good idea, Esme, but that was way too easy!" Alice was bouncing on her pillow, and I was not certain if it was from the sugar or the alcohol, or maybe a little of both.

"We need to kick it up a notch…next question, who was your first?"

_First what? First crush? First love?_

"I'll go first this time," Rose interrupted. "My first was also Royce King, and he again thought he was the best. It took him longer to get the condom on than to get off. It was like that scene from American Pie."

Everyone was laughing, except for me. _That first…oh, god…_

"Well, my first time wasn't much better, he was a neighbor and I thought I loved him. I became pregnant and ended up in the emergency room having a miscarriage. Once he found out, he wanted nothing to do with me. That was the night I met Edward's father and the rest has been the best sex I've ever had."

_Okay, let's just press the pause button on this party for just one second. Hearing that your boyfriend's parents are having great sex…there was not enough alcohol in the free world to remove that memory._

"Jasper was my first, and thank god, my last. He was overjoyed when I told him we were having a baby, and I agree; it's been the best sex ever."

Again, all eyes were on me. I had only admitted to one person that I was still a virgin, and that admission was purely by accident. Maybe they had all consumed enough alcohol that I could just slip by without saying a word. I rose from the pillows and got everyone a refill. They were all busy talking about some new movie that was out. I remained perfectly quiet and just listened as they laughed and spoke of their favorite parts.

However, luck would not remain on my side as Esme spoke up.

"Sorry, Bella, we've been incredibly rude and kept you from sharing."

In the broad spectrum of things, admitting to my friends that I was still a card-carrying virgin would change nothing. They might call me a big liar or tease me a little, but they were my friends and I trusted them to be there for me at the end of the day.

"Well, ladies, I'm still waiting for Mr. Right."

It was very quiet for several minutes and I started to think I was wrong about them being okay with this. Then Rose and Alice looked at each other and then turned to me.

"Well, thank fucking God," Rose spoke loudly. "I thought for sure you had bumped uglies with dog boy and had sworn off men forever."

"Good for you, Bella, it's nice to know you haven't settled," Esme beamed.

_**February 8, 2012**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Hey, handsome, is it crazy to say that I miss you?**_

_**Today was for certain an adventure. Your mother had a slumber party with us. Yes, you read correctly, a slumber party. Except instead of braiding each other's hair, we were making margaritas and discussing sex. I care for you enough that I will spare you the details when it comes to your mother and sex.**_

_**Be on the lookout for a package to arrive soon. It will be addressed to all of you. Make sure Emmett doesn't hog it all.**_

_**Please be safe and keep your promise to come home to me.**_

_**Bella**_

**EDWARD**

"Commander, Sir, the Captain would like to see you in his office."

"Thank you, HM2."

We had said goodbye to Jasper early this morning. I wished like hell I could have gone with him. I wanted to be with my Bella.

Emmett had confided in me that he had decided not to re-enlist. He and Rose had debated for a while on how to move forward. Rose surprised him when she told him that she had been able to put back his deployment money and had a considerable amount saved. They had decided to open a gym that specialized in weight loss. Once he told me about it, I asked if he needed any help and that I would consider being a silent partner if he needed any funding. I wanted to make certain Emmett was able to stay close to his sister, and thus Bella staying in Bremerton, with me.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Captain Miller had been the man in charge since I arrived. He was a flight surgeon for most of his career and was currently serving his last tour of duty. He would be retiring to Hawaii in three months.

"Ah, Cullen, come in and shut the door."

Typically, it was a really bad thing to have your boss tell you to come into his office and then shut the door. However, at this point in my career, I couldn't give a shit less.

"Have a seat, we need to make this quick."

Captain Miller continued to move papers about his desk.

"I heard what you did for Chief Whitlock. That was a very honorable thing to do." I lowered my gaze, I hadn't meant for that to get out. "I feel that honor should be rewarded and since I run this dog and pony show, I get to make things happen." He stopped moving his papers and then looked directly into my eyes, "I hear you have a girl back in the states now?"

"Yes, Sir, her name is Bella."

"I already knew that, Cullen, not much happens in this camp that I don't know about. Now, since we're running short on time, I'll get to the point. You have," he looked at his watch, "thirteen minutes to pack your belongings and hop on that chopper that's about to take off."

"Wait…what?"

"It was originally here for Lieutenant Mallory. However, I found out that she's been sleeping with my junior sailors and therefore she's going to Mast."

I was shocked. Lieutenant Mallory never tried to hide her sexual conquests. However, she was well aware of the rules the Navy had regarding relationships between officers and junior sailors.

"You, however, now have eleven minutes, use them wisely."

I ran across the camp. I didn't have a second to spare as there was no way in hell I was missing that helicopter. I passed Emmett as I tore through the door of my tent.

"Hey, Sir, where's the fire?"

"I have ten minutes, literally, to pack my shit and get out of here!"

As I continued to shove my clothes into my bag, I told Emmett about Mallory and my leaving instead.

"Are you going to tell Bella?"

I knew the answer would surprise him. "No, I'm going to send my mother an email to pick me up at SeaTac. I want to give your sister the whole Officer and a Gentleman moment."

"I wish you the best of luck, man. I only wish I was there to see it for myself."

"Just make sure you don't tell Bella, I want this to be a surprise."

Emmett and I shared a heartfelt hug and he again wished me well. In less than seventy-two hours I would be with my Bella. I quickly sent my mother an email with instructions to pick me up and not to tell Bella.

As I quickly jumped into the helicopter, I said I silent prayer that this would all work out.


	11. Chapter 11

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 11**

Today was Valentine's Day. In years past, I had always watched as Rose and Alice would receive various gifts. I was never upset by this, I had always been happy for them.

It had been several days since I had heard anything from Edward. My emails had gone unanswered and he hadn't been on yahoo chat. I was trying to remain positive. I wanted to chalk it up to them being in another blackout. However, I knew there wasn't a blackout and I feared the truth.

My father phoned the other day and asked if he could come out and take his girls, as he has always called us, out to dinner. Esme and Carlisle also wanted to come and so we were making it this huge deal. I even told Charlotte Masen she could come along if she wasn't busy. She was very excited and said she would be here with bells on.

Yesterday was a huge day of surprises. It wasn't even noon when the bell over the door sounded. I did my standard good morning greeting only to find Jasper standing in the doorway. I made it to him in seconds. It had been far too long since I had seen him. He wanted to surprise Alice, but he didn't want to scare her while she was working on a client. I told him I would call her over and tell her I needed to see her.

It unfolded like a scene in a movie. I called Alice and told her I had an angry lady over here that was threatening to sue me for a tear on her dress. Alice was in my shop in less than ten seconds. Jasper had planted himself on the couch and was just casually channel surfing.

Jasper was a smart man, Alice threw the cup of tea she had in her hand and thankfully it only spilled on my entryway tile. I quietly took two steps back and locked the door, and then quickly made my way over to the salon to give them privacy.

Rose was chatting away on her cell phone and it only took a second to figure out it was Emmett on the other end.

"Yes, you know I miss you…yes…Emmett, stop…I love you, too, bye."

I smiled at Rose as she tossed her cell back into her purse.

"Get that lady under control?"

"Oh, that was just an excuse to get her over there." Rose looked at me bewildered. "Jasper showed up this morning and surprised her."

"Emmett mentioned that. Seems your man helped to get him here."

My man…not so sure that still applied.

"I guess she'll forgive me for rebooking her day today," Rose grinned.

"I'd be shocked if she didn't buy you a thank you gift."

The sound of the door opening caused Rose and I to stop our laughing. Jasper had Alice tucked under his arm and her lips were attached to his neck.

"We're just…"

"Go on, get out of here. I'll get the kids later and bring them over," I waved them both off.

Lucky fuckers.

So, as I made my way around the shop this morning, I was still trying to remain hopeful. I had chosen not to tell Rose that I hadn't heard a single word from Edward in nearly three days. I didn't want to hear myself say the truth that I felt in my very bones. He had changed his mind. I played with the heart that hung from my neck; I would need to return this to Esme. It was a family heirloom and I had no business wearing it. I would wait until tomorrow before I did, I didn't want to have to admit to myself or anyone else that I wasn't what he really wanted.

It was nearly noon when my dad arrived. He was exactly what I needed and I threw myself into his awaiting arms. It took everything I had not to completely break down and cry; that would have to wait until I was alone, when I sent my last email to Edward, telling him goodbye.

Fate just wasn't on my side today, not even a minute after my dad arrived in my shop, so did Charlotte. I could feel the sparks fly as soon as my father's eyes landed on her. I'd never known my father to have a romantic bone in his body, but as he crossed the room and kissed Charlotte's hand, it was obvious that Charlie was smitten. I made an excuse to leave the room, not that they heard me anyway.

I left out of the back of the store and crossed the alley to Fred's deli on the corner. Fred had been in business since the early forties. It was the best meatball sub in town and I had to make myself stay out of the place.

I quickly ordered my sub and a coke and took a seat in the corner. I didn't want to deal with people right now, as I could feel my heart breaking. I ended up just tearing the bread apart and my coke went untouched. No one bothered me, which was a needed blessing.

I needed to get myself together; I had a shop to run and a life to live. I could not let one man keep me down. With a deep breath, I rose from the table and threw away my favorite sub. The temperature outside had decreased dramatically and I wrapped my arms around myself, partly to keep warm, but also to keep my heart from falling out.

I quietly slipped back into my store to find Rose and Charlotte ogling the huge bouquet of roses that sat on the desk, a massive heart-shaped balloon floated above the petals. For a split second, I had hope that they were for me, but that was quickly trashed when Rose squealed, "God, I love that man, even from thousands of miles away, he still makes me smile."

Of course they were from Emmett, he never forgot a birthday, holiday, or anniversary.

With my painted-on smile, I walked across the room and began to rearrange my window display. Thank god Rose took her massive flowers to her store. My father asked if he could take his bag upstairs and I told him to make himself at home. Charlotte gave me a wink as she followed him up the stairs to my apartment.

For the next hour, I moved dresses around the shop. I didn't allow myself time to think about…him.

It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon when Rose came back into the store. She was carrying the mail and had one envelope open and reading what appeared to be a letter.

"Good news, Bella, the Navy spring ball is scheduled for the first week in April."

_Oh, joy…_

"It's early this year," was my brilliant response.

"Only a couple of weeks, you have plenty of time to get the display set up."

Time…I had tons of time.

"I'll have to contact Mrs. Coop soon."

Mrs. Coop was a lady that I had met about five years ago. She owned a consignment shop on the west side of Seattle. We struck an agreement that when a big event like the ball happened, we would trade several dresses; that way ladies would have better choices and maybe not see their dress on someone else at the ball.

"Can I go with you this time?"

I didn't get to answer her as the bell over the door sounded. I got down from my stepladder and straightened my shirt. From the display window, you couldn't see the front door, thus the reason I had the bell installed.

"Hello, I'll be there in just a moment."

I took in a deep breath and took one step when I heard Esme's voice.

"Bella, dear, Carlisle and I have a gift for you."

I again threw on my fake smile and made my way to the front of store.

I glanced at myself in the dressing area mirrors as I passed them. I had to look happy, I refused to ruin everyone else's Valentine's Day. My makeup looked okay and my clothes were straight. With a deep breath, I rounded the corner.

The figure that stood there dressed all in white took my breath away.

~*~HANDS~*~HANDS~*~HANDS~*~

The quick flight from the camp to the actual city of Kuwait took a little over half an hour. Once I was on the ground, I was directed to board the cargo plane that would take me to Germany. I was quickly informed that Kuwait was under a blackout. I was glad I had managed to get an email out to my mother. I only hoped she read it before I got to Seattle.

The flight to Germany was crowded and felt like it took forever. I didn't actually get a chair to sit in; I had my stuff propped up against a wooden crate. I didn't care as long as it would get me closer to Seattle.

Once in Germany, I was given four hours to eat, sleep, or shower. I chose to shower and made sure my dress whites were ready. I was told it was a direct flight from Germany to Seattle. I would be flying commercial this time.

I had been in such a rush that I hadn't been able to charge my cell phone. Now that I was out of the desert, I could plug it in and use it. However, in my haste, I found that I had left the charger back in my tent. I opened my laptop to find it was also blinking low battery; I had just enough juice to open the response email from my mother. She told me she would be waiting at the baggage claim with my father. She swore to me she would not say a word to Bella. She said that Bella's father had come into town and had plans of taking the girls to dinner for Valentine's Day. Shit, I had forgotten to order her flowers; I only hoped to arrive as planned. I would make sure I had flowers in hand for her.

My four hour layover turned out to be nearly twelve. A nasty storm had moved in and shut down the airport. Nothing was getting out. Once I was finally in the air, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I wanted to be well-rested when I met my Bella in person. I didn't want to look like someone who had been traveling for nearly three days. I wanted to look like the handsome man she always called me in her email.

I slept for nearly the entire flight. When I woke, my neck was a little stiff, but nothing too bad. The pilot came over the overhead and informed us we had about an hour before we would be landing. I took that time to go to the bathroom and shave and do a quick wipe down. I would wait until I got to Seattle before I changed into my uniform. I wanted Bella to have her 'Officer and a Gentleman' moment that she joked about in one of her first emails.

Seeing my parents for the first time in years nearly brought tears to my eyes. Seeing my mother bouncing up and down was actually comical. She wrapped her arms around me so tight I thought she might cut off my air supply. The tears in her eyes as she pulled back to look at my face nearly did me in.

Leave it to my father to save the day when he interrupted her.

"Esme, he's my son, too."

My dad and I didn't bother with the man hug; we outright hugged for all we were worth.

"Alright, Edward, I kept my word and I haven't told a soul you were coming."

"Thanks, Mom. I need to hurry and change. I also need to stop by a florist and grab her some flowers."

"Oh, Edward, please tell me you didn't forget to send her flowers."

"Mom, I literally had ten minutes to get my stuff together and get on a plane, sending her flowers wasn't high on my list right at that moment."

"Please tell me you've at least kept in contact with her."

"Again, Mom, I've been traveling for nearly three days."

My mother sighed and shook her head. "Edward, I know you have very valid reasons, but you have to understand how women work. She hasn't heard a single word from you in days and I know Rose and Emmett talked this morning, as I had to call Rose about dinner tonight. She's going to be thinking the worst."

My mother was right, I knew this. I was just so focused on getting on that plane that I didn't even consider that Bella would know Emmett would still be able to talk to Rose. Our relationship was still so new and I knew she had no idea that I would ever intentionally do anything to hurt her.

I made my way into the men's room outside of baggage claim; I quickly changed into my dress whites and made sure I looked okay. Once I was back with my parents, I had several people stop me and say thank you for my service.

I sat in the back seat of my dad's Mercedes with my leg bouncing as we made our way across the bridge to Bremerton. I took in the sights of my future home. I watched as we passed strip malls and gas stations, schools and parks. I allowed my mind to wander as I wondered if Bella would be involved in our children's PTA.

Finally, my father turned onto a street that looked to be straight out of Mayberry. Businesses lined each side of the street and black ornate light posts stood on each corner. Nearly every store was decorated in red and pink hearts. One store in particular immediately caught my eye. The exterior looked like the front door of a home rather than a business. I looked above the door where a beautiful sign hung. The store's name, _Second_ _Chances,_ stood out with its elegant gold lettering on a black background, and a large gooseneck light hung above it for illumination.

I watched as my mother grabbed the handle and then turned back to face me. "You look so handsome, Son, don't worry; everything will be fine."

This was the moment I had waited months for. I was finally going to see my Bella in the flesh. I was going to hold her and kiss her and make certain she knew how much I cared for her. My job now was to protect her, make her disgustingly happy, just as my father did with my mother.

"Bella, dear, Carlisle and I have a gift for you."

The sound of my mother's voice drew me away from my daydreaming. My father stood at the door, holding it open for her. That was my job now for Bella, to open her door, her soda can, to be whatever she needed.

I couldn't tell you what Bella's shop looked like on the inside. If I lived to be one hundred and nine years old, I would not be able to remember anything about this day except one thing.

The first time I saw her face.

Forever emblazoned into my memory would be the way she looked as she rounded the corner and came into my view. How her long brown hair ruffled in the slight breeze she created by moving. How her black slacks hung from her shapely hips and flared to the tips of her shoes. How her red sweater set made her big brown eyes stand out. How the red of her lipstick complimented her sweater, or how the glitter of the light off the heart that hung from her beautiful neck, my heart, the necklace my mother had placed on her neck only weeks ago, sparkled like her eyes.

"Bella."


	12. Chapter 12

Good Morning, I want to say thank you to everyone who has been sending me word of encouragement and to everyone who has reviewed in the past couple of days, I will be responding to you. The past few days have been crazy for me. I would give you a list of all the things going on, but I won't, I will assure you I will be responding very soon.

Thank you again for all of you who have me on your alerts and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

IN THE HANDS OF FATE

Chapter12 

There he was, standing in my shop. Edward. This had to be a dream. I didn't eat today, so my blood sugar must have been low. But then he spoke my name and it was like heaven.

"Edward, oh, my god, what…how…?"

His face broke out into a beautiful smile as he placed his cover on my counter. He quickly crossed the room and was now standing directly in front of me. He was well over six feet tall, nearly a foot taller than me. If I hadn't been in heels, I wouldn't have been as close to his face as I was.

"I got a transfer and I put in my retirement letter. I'm here in Bremerton for, well, forever."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me, he was here with me now and I didn't have to say goodbye to him in a few weeks. He hadn't changed his mind, he wanted to be with me.

"Oh, my god, Edward."

I didn't know why I threw myself into his arms. But that was exactly what I did as the tears of pure joy began to fall. His arms wrapped around me as he lifted me off the ground and hugged me tight.

I buried my face deep into his neck as I breathed in his masculine scent. His skin was so warm and his grip on me was comfortable and not constricting. I pulled my head back to look at him as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled, his green eyes staring into mine.

"You succeeded, and it's a wonderful surprise."

"My god, you're even more beautiful in person."

I could only smile at him; he was too good to be true.

We were so lost in each other that we missed everyone leaving the room.

"I guess we scared them off," I chuckled as he put me back on my feet.

"I think they got the hint we need privacy."

Before I could ask him why, he shocked me by picking me up bridal-style.

"I remember from your first letter that you referred to the movie, _An Officer and a Gentleman_. Since I'm both, I wanted you to have your moment." And with that, he leaned in and kissed me.

It had been ten years since I had kissed a man, and even then, it had only been Jacob. This kiss was nothing like I had ever shared with him. In the movies, they always said you saw stars when you kissed, or maybe fireworks. I saw neither, but my entire world shifted on its axis. Everything around me faded away as I felt his warm lips on mine. I didn't even notice that he had set me back on my feet and now had one hand on my back while the other was clasped around my neck. He dominated the kiss and oh, my god, was he good at it. There was no awkward nose bumping or excessive wetness. It wasn't rushed or hurried. It was perfect. As Edward pulled back, he touched our noses back and forth and made me giggle.

"That's one."

I could help but giggle more as this time I initiated the kiss.

Edward told me about how his commander had basically tossed him on an airplane and how his only goal was to get home to me. We sat on my couch and he was constantly touching me. He held my hand and played with my fingers. He kissed my neck and my cheeks, even my eyelids. But my favorite by far was his soft kisses on my lips.

He told me of his plans to finish out his time here on base and then to open his own private practice. He said he had several houses here to look at and he needed to buy a car.

I was shocked when he said that he basically grabbed the stuff that was visible to him and shoved it in his bag. He had little belongings and he would need to go shopping for civilian clothes.

"My dad is in town and we had plans to go to dinner tonight, but I can cancel," I offered.

"Oh, no, babe, I want to meet your father and take my girl out. I just need to go out and do a little shopping first, although I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't remember a time when I had smiled this much. I had no idea one person could make me feel this happy.

Esme and Carlisle returned and Edward asked if they would mind taking him to get different clothes. Esme asked if I wanted to tag along, but I reminded her I needed to man the store. Angela jumped in and was angry that I didn't ask her to cover for me. Note to self, don't piss off the pregnant woman.

So we said goodbye to his parents and piled into my car and headed for the mall. Edward never let go of my hand as I parked the car and we made our way into the first shop. He was still wearing his dress white uniform and I wanted him to be comfortable, so we hurriedly made our way to the men's department. I had never in my life shopped for a man, but I would admit that my boyfriend looked great in everything he tried on. The man who was helping us took one look at him in his uniform and was reluctant to bring him any high-end clothing. As I watched Edward shop for clothes, I noticed he never looked at price tags. He bought everything down to socks and underwear. I nearly had a heart attack when the salesman told him the total. Edward simply handed him a black credit card and kissed my forehead.

As good as he looked in that white uniform, it was nothing compared to him in dark jeans and a grey V-neck shirt. Edward worked out, there was no doubting that. His long-sleeved shirt wrapped round his defined muscles like a glove. I wondered if he had any tattoos or crazy scars.

"Ready, babe?" his husky voice pulled me out of my ogling.

"Yes, how about we take all this stuff to the car, unless you're finished?"

"That's a great idea, and no, I have several stores I still need to hit."

After we had placed his bags into the trunk of my car, he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. He never once let go of my hand as he pulled me back into the mall and to the jewelry counter.

"I need a new watch, help me find one?"

I could never say no to his handsome face and so I smiled and nodded my head yes. I was rewarded with a kiss and a Colgate smile.

I was shocked when he passed by the watches on the entry counter. He headed straight for the higher-end locked counter. He pointed to a Tag Heuer and I nearly choked when I noticed the excessive price tag. Edward didn't blink an eye as he told the sales guy he wanted to know if it came in black and silver. The man told him it did and so he got one of each. I excused myself as he again took out his black credit card and paid.

I didn't know what to think as I watched him talk with the sales guy. I knew men in the military didn't make a lot of money. I decided since he had been in the desert for so long that perhaps he had been able to save for a while. Yes, that made perfect sense.

"Everything okay, Bella?"

Edward now stood beside me, his shopping bag in hand.

"Yes, it's perfect actually." I was again rewarded with a kiss and a smile.

He again took my hand and we started to walk down the mall. Edward wanted to get a new phone and some sunglasses. I told him he was in luck because the stores he needed were next door to each other. We hadn't taken two steps when the sales guy from the watch store came running after us.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, I forgot to hand you back your card. I'd hate for you to lose that particular one."

It was then that I got a good look at his black credit card; it was an American Express Centurion card. I nearly fainted, as I knew only a handful of people were given that particular card. It had very strict buying rules and I knew for a fact that you had to be invited to carry that card; you also had to be fucking loaded, like rock-star loaded.

I wasn't about to question him on his money, it clearly wasn't my business. I would admit that my interest was piqued, however.

An hour later, we had gotten him two pairs of sunglasses that he looked incredible in and a new phone that he was currently playing with.

"Babe, I need all of your contact numbers."

I gave him my cell, the store, and my land line.

"Perfect, you're speed dial number one."

I giggled as I heard my phone ringing from my purse.

I looked at my display and I didn't recognize the number. I looked over and realized he had called my phone.

"There, now you have my number."

~*~HANDS ~*~HANDS~*~ HANDS~*~

My day with Bella was better than I could have expected. She was so amazing and I couldn't believe she was mine.

When Angela told Bella she would watch the store, I nearly hugged her. I would have to remember to do something nice for her and Ben in the very near future.

I couldn't stop touching Bella. I wanted to always be this close to her, and although I knew that was impossible, it didn't hurt to dream.

I didn't let Bella know that I saw her reaction to my shopping. I had always had particular taste when it came to what I wanted and I had been fortunate enough to afford it. I knew she was uncomfortable when I bought my watch. I had always worn Tag Heuer. They were well-made and stood up to the abuse I gave a watch in my line of work.

Bella owned a business and I knew she saw my credit card. This, however, would give me an opportunity to talk with her later. She needed to know that I was willing and able to take care of all of her needs, as she was it for me. I knew this even before I walked into her shop. However, I would let this go at her pace. I wanted her to be comfortable, not that I would always like it.

We were on our way to dinner with our friends and family. Bella had changed into a short red dress and needless to say, I was a very happy man. I was happy to see that Jasper and Alice had made it out of bed to join us. Rose was here and I knew she felt like the odd man out. My dad made a point of sitting beside her and made a big show of having two beautiful women on his arm tonight.

Bella had her beautiful legs crossed and I felt bold as I placed my hand on her leg just above her knee. She let me know she was comfortable with this when she wrapped her arms around the arm that crossed her body. She further placed her chin on my shoulder and kissed the side of my neck.

"Good evening, my name is Eric and I'll be your server this evening, can I start you off with a beverage?"

Our waiter made no attempt at hiding his eyeing my girl's legs. I did the classic caveman impression and pulled her closer to me, placing my hand between her crossed knees.

"I'd like a very cold beer. I don't care what kind as long as it has alcohol in it."

Jasper and Charlie began to laugh and then ordered as well. Charlie suggested we just get a pitcher and I looked to Bella. I wasn't going to get drunk by any means; I just wanted tonight to be special for her and me.

She smile and then ordered a diet coke. "Drink up, sailor, I'll drive you home."

Jasper interjected before I could, "There's no alcohol allowed in Kuwait, not even in the hand sanitizer. It sucked."

Charlie's eyes got really big and he looked between Jasper and me. "So how long has it been since you had a beer, Edward?"

"Almost a year."

Charlie's eyes were huge, "Watching sports would suck if you couldn't have a beer."

"Honestly, Charlie, we were just glad to get a game on the television."

Our drinks finally arrived and the waiter managed to keep his eyes to himself this time. My father raised his glass and invited everyone to join him in a toast.

"To all the soldiers that have made it home, and to those who soon will."

We all drank and I had to tell you, it was the best beer I had ever had. I was so glad to be back in the states and I couldn't help but feel a little emotional just then. I had my girl beside me and my family surrounding me. Life just didn't get much better than this.


	13. Chapter 13

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 13**

**EDWARD**

Dinner was going better than I expected. Bella could not have possibly looked any more beautiful; although this was not how I wanted to meet Bella's father in person. He seemed to take to me all right. We had just ordered dessert when all of the ladies at the table excused themselves to go to the restroom. This was my opportunity to have a quick word with Chief Swan. I rose from my chair as did all of the other men at the table. I kissed Bella's temple and whispered for her to hurry back to me.

Once I returned to my seat, I cleared my throat and took a quick drink of my water. I needed Bella's dad to have trust in me. I needed him to understand that I was going to do everything in my power to take care of Bella. She had me so wrapped around her little finger and that was exactly where I planned to stay. He needed to know how much I truly loved her. Although it was too soon for Bella to hear those words, that was exactly how I felt.

However, fate was again on my side tonight as Bella's dad began to speak first.

"So, Edward, my son, Emmett, tells me you're smitten with my daughter."

I looked him directly in the eye, and with all the confidence I could muster, I spoke my words carefully.

"Yes, Sir, I care a great deal for her, she's truly my entire world."

Charlie rolled his eyes and for a brief second I thought he had formed a bad opinion about me.

"Come on, Edward, the girls have left the table." He squared his shoulders and then looked at me as if he already knew the answer to his question. "I want you to understand something, Bella is my only daughter and when Jacob pulled his nonsense, it really irked me. I mean, I really trusted him and he stabbed me in the back and nearly destroyed my daughter." I could clearly hear the frustration in his voice and see it written harshly across his face.

"I know that right now, everything is all hearts and rainbows and it's easy for you to say that you'll love my daughter for the rest of her life, but what happens when you get out of the military? What happens when you have your first fight? What happens when you see another pretty girl and she's younger and thinner? "

Every single one of his concerns was valid. He didn't know me or my character. He couldn't see into my soul and know that she consumed me. In such a short time, she had taken over my thoughts, my dreams, and most important, my heart.

"Charlie, if I may…" My father was officially my hero as he began to address Charlie and his concerns. "I don't know you or your daughter very well yet, but I do know my son. Edward isn't a quitter, he's determined and driven. He hasn't had a parade of young girls in and out of his life. As for his career, you're right; he won't be in the military forever. In fact, his mother is planning his retirement party for near the holidays. He has a license to practice medicine; he's a doctor not only in the Navy, but in the real world as well. Edward has more than enough means to take care of your daughter, if that's what they decide."

Carlisle took a drink of his water before he continued.

"I'm guessing by your high level of concern that both you and Bella have been betrayed in the past by people you closely trusted. I don't know your stories and I most likely don't want to know. What I do know is that Edward could've taken the easy road and gotten out of his contract with the Navy, but he didn't. He gave his word and he kept it. He does that with everything. I could sit here and tell you that he's someone you can trust; however, even if his tongue came notarized, you still wouldn't believe him and I don't blame you. I ask that you give him a chance to prove to you that he's genuine and honest. I'll be sincerely shocked if I'm found to be a liar."

The ladies returned to the table before the conversation could continue. Bella brushed against my shoulder as I laid my hand on her knee again. I couldn't help but smile as I looked into her big brown eyes. All those weeks of looking at her picture on my monitor did nothing to prepare me for the reality of her timeless beauty. God, I wanted to kiss her, wrap her up in my arms, and never let her go.

The moment I had feared that evening approached as the waiter brought the final bill. I took it from his hands before he could even place it on the table. My dad wanted to pay, Charlie wanted to pay, insisting it was his idea that this dinner even happen, but I wasn't having it from either of them.

"Charlie, consider this a bribe," I chuckled as I looked him directly in the eye.

_Just you wait, Charlie Swan, I'll have your trust and your beautiful daughter's, too_

**BELLA**

As we left the restaurant, I could help but pinch myself. Edward was really here and he was mine. It was with a shiver from the cold wind that my inner voice reminded me that which brought me back to reality. _You thought that about Jacob, too. _

I closed my eyes to try and rid my mind of the voice that I didn't want to hear. I told myself that Edward was nothing like Jacob, they were two completely different men. One wanted me, the other tried to destroy me. Damn Jacob and his cheating ways to hell. Even now, I was still fighting the demons of self-doubt left in his wake.

Edward noticed my shivering and quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. He drew me close to him, wrapping me securely in his arms.

"Do you have any clue how lucky I feel right now?"

I looked into his eyes; he was telling the truth, he really felt that way.

"It is pretty surreal, isn't it?"

"Oh, sweet girl, it's so much more than that. I don't want to ever go back to how my life was before you."

Edward reached up and began to play with the heart pendant that hung from my neck. I watched as so many emotions ran across his face. What was he thinking? Did he feel the same amazing pull that I felt? Would I ever be able to tell him how quickly and how unconditionally I had fallen in love with him?

The ride to my house was quiet with the exception of the soft sounds coming from the radio. Edward held my hand and would continuously raise it to his lips and place gentle kisses on my knuckles.

We walked hand in hand up the stairs and Edward unlocked the door to my home. He was staying at his mother's house for now, but he told me earlier in the day that he had to find a place to live before he reported to his new command. I knew he wouldn't be sleeping at my house tonight, or any night soon for that matter.

As we held each other in my tiny living room, I took the opportunity to close my eyes and just live in the moment. I promised myself I would make it a point not to compare Edward to Jacob. It wasn't fair to Edward. The main problem I had was that Jacob had been my one and only relationship and therefore I didn't know any better.

I had high hopes that Edward would change all that.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I know you are all aware of the issues with FF. Yesterday at about three in the afternoon, my inbox was lit up with review after review. Thank you! Now that I got them, I am waiting for FF to let me open them….**

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 14**

**BELLA**

I woke up this morning with the biggest smile on my face. Edward had left me breathless last night with his amazing kissing skills. I literally danced down the steps to my shop and caught myself humming as I made coffee for the customers.

"Best feeling in the world, isn't it?" Angela's voice interrupted my mental play-by-play of last night.

"What…?"

"Being in love with a handsome man," Angela responded, looking at me over the rim of her cup.

"I'm not in love with him," I quickly defended.

"Whatever you say, Bella, but you'll be the only one who believes that lie."

I wanted to argue with her, tell her it was too soon to be in love with a man I hardly knew. But damn it, she was right. I was in love with him.

"Just wait until he fucks you senseless. That's another look you won't be able to deny."

I spent the rest of the morning to hide my blush at that statement.

Edward had told me he had a number of errands he needed to complete today. He asked if I was free for dinner and I told him to come over when he was finished and I would have dinner ready for him.

Last night when the ladies went to the restroom together, Esme had us all in stitches when she told us that my dad was more than likely fingerprinting Edward. Everyone laughed when I gasped and began to panic.

"Calm down, Bella, this is what's supposed to happen; it's a father's right to interrogate the new man in his daughter's life."

It had been so long since I'd had to worry about this kind of thing that I was a little rusty.

With the announcement of the upcoming Navy ball, business had picked up dramatically. Once again, I was faced with girls who wanted the impossible.

It was just before lunch when a young girl walked in. She had long brown hair and reminded me of myself when I was nineteen. I walked over and introduced myself to her. She told me her name was Jane and she had been introduced to a man while dropping off a friend at a party. Jane was the kind of girl who found more pleasure in a good book than makeup and flat irons.

She said the young man's name was Paul and he was in the Navy. She said he had just recently been transferred to Bremerton. I watched as a small glimmer appeared in her eye every time she said his name.

Jane was a senior at the local university and was majoring in early childhood education; she wanted to be a teacher.

When she dropped her friend off at the party, she had noticed Paul standing with his friends. She said she tried to look away quickly, as she was embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him. He came over to her car and began talking with her. She told me they sat on the hood of her car until three o'clock in the morning just telling each other about themselves. He had taken her out twice since then and had asked her to the ball last night.

Since she was at the university on scholarship, she didn't have a lot of money, but she wanted Paul to be impressed.

"I don't see any reason why we can't find you the perfect dress. You're in luck as I have the most amazing alteration lady on staff."

"Oh no, I can do the alterations myself, my mother owns a dry cleaners back home and I used to help out the seamstress, she taught me a lot."

"Who taught you a lot?" Angela shouted from her office.

"My mother's seamstress."

"So I take it you can sew?" Angela emerged from her office. She looked upset.

"Yes, Ma'am, since I was ten."

"Well, thank god. Bella, let's give her a try. If she works out, you can give her a job and she can fill in when I have this baby."

I was pretty certain Angela had just given Jane a job offer. Hmm, last time I checked, Angela worked for me.

Angela grabbed Jane and took her back into her office. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea. Jane could have a little extra cash and Angela could stay at home longer with her new baby.

My thoughts were then interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hey, Esme, how are you?"

**EDWARD**

"So, I must say that you and Bella look so cute together," Esme beamed over her cup of coffee.

"Mom, please, bunnies are cute, I'm a grown man, cute isn't an appropriate word for me."

The look my mother shot at me nearly caused me to crawl back into bed.

"So…plans for today? Do you need me for anything or is Bella going to help?"

"No, I need you. I don't want to bother Bella. She has the store to run. I'm meeting her for dinner later, so don't expect me here."

"Alright, but can I have you two pencil in dinner here for the weekend?"

"Can I get back to you?"

"Of course, talk to Bella."

"So for today, I need to acquire a car and a house, in that order."

My mother had a lot of connections and I was able to drive to the BMW dealership and drive off in my new car in less than an hour. She called a college friend of hers who was also a realtor and I told her what I was looking for. She told me to meet her in forty-five minutes at an address in one of the neighborhoods I told her I liked.

So here I stood in one of the two houses I had found that I liked. This house was almost four thousand square feet, five bedrooms and four baths, with a pool, a huge yard, and an impressive game room. Everything was new and it was move-in ready.

The second was more condo-like. It was definitely more masculine with its fine lines and hard surfaces. It was the same size and I just couldn't decide.

"Son, what has you so worried?"

"I can't make up my mind," I sighed.

"Need some help?"

"Ugh…yes."

"She would come if you called her."

"I can't, Mom. If I tell her I want to buy a house because I want to marry her and have a family, she'll think it's too soon and I might lose her."

"Really, and you know all of this how?"

"Mom, I'm trying so hard to be patient and take my time here. I know this is new and I should just be glad that she hasn't called me crazy and told me to leave her alone."

"Bella isn't like that and you know it."

"Mom, I just want it all and I want it right now."

"So call her, tell her to pick the house she likes best, and then buy your family a house."

"Mom, I haven't even taken her on a date with just the two of us yet and you expect her to be okay with me buying us a house?"

"Well, you'll never know until you try. Call her and ask her to come over. She'll appreciate that you asked and that you want her input instead of just choosing for her. Have some faith, Son."

What I needed to remember most when dealing with Bella was to be honest. She'd had her trust betrayed in the past and I needed to avoid that. If I bought a house and didn't tell her the truth behind it, she might feel betrayed and that was a risk I wasn't willing to take.

I reached into my pocket to discover I had left my phone in my car. I'd had it out when I was programing the Bluetooth feature.

"Here, Son, it's ringing," my mother told me as she handed me her phone.

"Hey, Esme, how are you?"

"Hi, babe, it's Edward, actually."

"Oh, hey, I miss…you."

Her words came out strained as if she had spoken before she thought.

"Oh, love, I miss you, too."

"Are you getting your errands finished?" she asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"That's what I'm calling about. I need you to come look at something. Can you leave work for an hour?"

"Of course, give me the address and I'll be there."

So I did. I gave her the address of the first house, the one with the clean lines and hard finishes. I met her at her car and kissed her like I had wanted to all morning. I held her hand as I took her inside the house. I told her to look around. She looked at me questioningly, but never said a word. I watched as she ran her fingers down the kitchen counter and as she opened every cabinet and drawer. When she had looked at every inch of the house, I had her follow me to the next house. I did the same and watched her again. When she was finished this time, I took her out the side patio doors and leaned against the railing. This house had a view of the mountains. There was nothing to obstruct the view for miles.

"Bella, I need to have a serious conversation with you."

"Alright, is there…is anything wrong, did you change your mind about us?"

"Oh, no, sweet girl, I've not changed my mind about us, quite the opposite is true."

I took her hands in mine and looked directly into her eyes as I spoke the words that could have her hugging me or slapping my face and filing a restraining order.

"I know that we're early in this relationship and what I'm about to say may be on the fast side. But I need to be honest with you about what I have planned. I've been looking at several houses this morning and I've narrowed the choices down to the two you just saw. I want you to help me decide because in the very near future, I'm hoping it'll be our home, a home where we'll bring our babies home from the hospital and celebrate the holidays together as a family."

I watched as Bella's face never changed as I continued to lay out my cards. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind, the chill of the air causing her cheeks to turn pink.

"I'm not going to ask you today, or even tomorrow. I have to admit that I love you first," I chuckled at the later. "I just want you to know where I'm headed in this relationship. I want to involve you in the big choices that need to be made in the next few months."

I watched as she continued to search my face with her eyes. I held my breath as I waited for her reaction.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" she finally said.

"Absolutely."

"Well, I know that you're an officer in the Navy and I have a ballpark idea of how much money you bring in a year, but I've noticed several things that I just can't make sense of."

"Bella, you can ask me anything."

She nodded and then took a deep breath. "Well, I've noticed that you've spent money like it's nothing. I saw your American Express card, and I also know they don't give that particular one to just anyone. Lastly, I know this house has to be close to a million dollars. Please tell me how a man in the military can afford a million dollar home?"

My Bella was very observant, I would have to remember that in the future when I wanted to buy her gifts, or heaven forbid, need her to forgive me for something. I still wanted to be totally honest with her. So I told her about my family and how I had my trust fund; how I didn't have to worry about money and neither did she for that matter.

"Wow…"

She looked around the deck for a moment. She then looked at me and reached up and gently kissed my lips. What happened next completely surprised me.

"The first house you showed me would be perfect if you'd planned to live alone. However, you're crazy if you think I'm bringing my newborn home to a house that's made of more cement than a parking lot. This house is perfect to raise our family. If you're asking for where I want to live, I pick this one."


	15. Chapter 15

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 15**

**EDWARD**

March came faster than I would have liked. I was having quite a lot of fun impressing my Bella. She surprised me when she chose a house and didn't panic and run away.

I would admit that I took great pride in changing my Facebook status from single to in a committed relationship. It was that act alone that brought a phone call that was long overdue.

"Good morning, Naval Branch Clinic Bremerton, Petty Officer Arturo speaking, how may I help you, Sir or Ma'am?"

I listened as my First Class answered my office phone. It was a Friday afternoon and I was having some much-needed administrative time. Petty Officer Arturo, Paul outside of work, was helping me get my office together. I found out that Paul was dating the new girl Bella had hired to help out in the store a few days a week. Paul was completely in love with Jane, although he and I were still having trouble saying those three little words to our girls.

"Yes, Ma'am, may I inform him who's calling? Yes, Ma'am, thank you, please hold."

"Sir, a Tanya Denali is asking to speak with you."

"Thank you, HM."

I knew it wouldn't be long before Tanya called me; she had seen the change on my Facebook and had sent me a message. I gave her my office number and told her to give me a ring when she was free.

"Oh, my god, Edward Cullen has a girlfriend!" Tanya screeched into my ear.

I chuckled as she continued to bombard me with questions about my girl. She told me she saw my new profile picture of Bella and me at our new home. My mother insisted on taking it the second I told the Realtor I would take it.

"You do pick pretty women there, Cullen. Any chance she swings both ways?"

I knew Tanya was teasing me. In her message, she told me she was currently single and just finishing up a job in New York.

"Tan, she's beyond pretty, and she has a heart to match that face. She's the one and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. And you know I don't share."

"Well, then I've got to get to Seattle and give her the onceover. I will need to give my approval after all."

I informed Tanya that Bella owned a consignment shop that specialized in formalwear and that she was really busy these days as the Navy ball was fast approaching. That reminded me, I hadn't asked Bella if she had found a dress yet. I wanted her to have something special, but she refused to let me help her with it.

"Seriously? I have closets full of dresses that I'll never wear, I wonder if she'd be interested in them."

I gave Tanya Bella's information and told her I was certain she would be happy to give the dresses a look. She told me that when she was finished with her job in New York, she had a few weeks off. She said she would call me later in the week to finalize her plans. I told her we would arrange to have her stay at my new house that was nearly finished.

The new house had come together nicely. I listened to Bella when she would suggest something; however, I noticed after I installed the floor heaters in the bathrooms under the new tile, her suggestions became few a far between. That was when I recruited Rose and Alice to do my recon work. She might not talk to me, but she told them every detail of her dream bedroom. Let's just say she would be surprised.

Jasper had surprised me when he informed us at dinner one night that he was going to use his GI bill to finish his degree in psychology. He wanted to be a counselor and help sailors coming home from war. I was really shocked when I learned that he only had a little over a year left to finish.

I was able to speak with Emmett quite a lot. He wanted to surprise Rose like Jasper had with Alice. I told him to give me a heads up and I would do what I could. I even offered to take the kids and watch them with Bella, kind of a warm up for when we had children of our own.

He called me back three days later and said he would be arriving at SeaTac on the fourteenth of March. I said I would pick him up and not to worry. I called Charlie and asked if he wanted to go with me and he jumped at the chance. Of course, he had been spending a lot of time with my Aunt Charlotte and I gave him the famous 'if you hurt her' speech. He surprised me when he said he wanted to talk with me about her before picking up Emmett.

My mother had suggested at dinner one night that she would be happy to help Bella and I plan an open house party once the house was ready. I noticed that Bella turned her eyes down when my mother suggested it. I was still working very hard to rein myself in as I wanted Bella to live in that big house with me. I had to remind myself that I still had to prove myself worthy of her trust, and I just hoped I didn't unknowingly do anything stupid to screw things up with her. Bella was still somewhat guarded with me, but it didn't make my desire decrease any at all for her.

**BELLA**

Hiring Jane turned out to be one of the best things I had ever done. She was wonderful with the customers and she had an eye for detail. We all giggled when we found out our guys worked together.

I had a close friend, Irina, who worked over at Saks. She called me yesterday and told me she had an entire rack of deeply discounted formal dresses she was holding for me to look at. When Edward invited me to be his date, I wanted to look amazing. He tried to give me his black credit card, but I shot him the death glare.

If there was two things Edward would learn about me was that I could take care of myself, and I was not one to be bought.

I made the mistake of mentioning to him that I had noticed in one of the showrooms we had walked through in search of new bath tile that they had a system for heating up the tile so that when it was cold out, you wouldn't have to step on freezing cold tile. They came out and installed it the very next day. I learned to keep my mouth shut after that.

Rose and Alice were over one afternoon and were looking through some design magazines. Alice said she had been inspired to redo her bedroom now that Jasper was home.

I was glancing at a book that Esme had given her and had my breath nearly taken away. The bed in the picture was a massive wooden canopy with intricate wood carvings. It reminded me of a bed you would find in the royal palace. The comforter set had matching drapes that hung around the posts and the windows. I refused to look at the price as I was certain it would be outrageous. I showed Rose who also gasped.

"Oh, my god, Bella, do you just love it or what?"

"There are no words, I—it's absolutely beautiful," I stammered as I continued to look at the photo.

"You know, Bella," Rose leaned in and began to whisper, "It's just the kind of bed to have your wedding night in."

I thought about Rose's words for several days after that. Edward and I hadn't had the history talk yet, and I was dreading it. How do you tell the man of your dreams that you're still hoarding your v-card and had absolutely no experience?

Hell, I was in love with the guy and couldn't admit it, much less admit to that.

Esme had offered to help plan an open house for Edwards's new house. Actually, she called it my house, too, and I was having a hard time with that. Edward and I had barely gotten together, and although I saw him every day, it was still so new.

I wasn't surprised when Edward told me he wanted a family with me. He was such a confident person and had a drive and determination like I had never seen. I wished that was something that could be picked up at the store, maybe displayed next to the condoms or something.

Edward had called me early this morning and said he wanted to get everyone together tonight at his house for a casual dinner. He forbad me to make anything and said he would be ordering pizza. My dad called after him and said that he was in town visiting Charlotte if I wanted to have coffee. I invited him and Charlotte to Edward's; there I went, treating it like it was my house, too.

I managed to skip out of the shop early and went by Saks. Irina had me try on this beautiful navy blue one-shouldered gown. It had crystal beading along the wide shoulder strap and under the empire waistline. She was so excited because it had a spandex body suit built in. Trust me when I said it made this old body look good. The best part was it was regularly a fifteen hundred dollar dress, but I only paid fifty bucks.

I proudly hug my dress in the back dressing room, no alterations would be needed. I had a pair of silver shoes in the shop that I would wear with it. I was officially excited for the ball.

It was just past noon when my shop door flew open and in walked a woman who has starred in more male fantasies than any woman on the planet. She made Rose look like the girl next door.

"Bella! Oh, my god, you're even prettier than your picture! Come give me a hug."

Tanya Denali practically danced into my shop carrying two large garment bags that she tossed over my front counter. Quicker than I could blink, she had me wrapped in her arms, twisting me back and forth.

"Oh, my god, I'm so happy to finally meet you. Edward said you were a vision, but he lied, girl, you are _hot_." She pushed me back, keeping her hands firmly on my shoulders. "Yeah, definitely hot. Oh, my gosh, Eddie said you owned this shop, and well, I have all of these dresses just hanging in my closet and so I packed them all up and I want you to give them to someone who can look fabulous in them."

She made her way back to the counter and began to unzip the bags. I was shocked as she pulled out gown after gown; big name gowns, gowns that you had to take out a second mortgage to afford. I walked over and grabbed an empty rack and began to help her hang the gowns up. I was giddy as a school girl, until she told me she had six more bags in the car, then I nearly fainted.

We finally came to the last bag when all my coherent thought stopped as I lifted the first dress out of the bag.

It was a Valentino.

"Um, Tanya, I don't think you meant to grab this dress," I turned to her and carefully tried to hand it back to her.

She took one look and said, "No, I'll never wear them, someone should get some use out of them."

I was speechless. I looked at her several times as she continued to casually handle the extremely expensive dresses.

"Tanya, these are Valentino dresses, they're like thirty grand each."

"And?"

"And they…you…ugh…"

"Bella, listen, I get all kinds of clothes given to me when I model them. I hardly ever wear them and so it'd be a sin to let such beautiful gowns go to waste."

She had a point, and for ten lucky women, there would be a free Valentino dress.

Rose had been in a very pissy mood the last few days. Emmett's unit had had to break down their camp and move it ten miles from their current location. Edward said they did this often depending where the fighting was. Rose was worried because she hadn't heard from him in a few days. Edward assured her it took time sometimes to get the satellite back online. Alice and I both insisted she join us at Edward's house to get her mind off things.

When we got to Edward's, it looked like every light in the house was on. I opened the front door and was hit with the smell of new wood and fresh paint. I could hear the sounds of male laughter coming from the back of the house where Edward had his pool table set up.

I would never forget the look on Rosalie's face when she saw Emmett playing pool in Edward house. It was a sight to behold as Rose launched herself up and over the pool table; balls went in every direction as she made her way into his waiting arms.

Once they let go of each other, Emmett explained how Edward had helped him keep his return a secret. I gave Edward a hug and kiss for being so wonderful.

We sat around fire pit he had in the back yard and ate and drank. We were nearly finished when a scantily clad Tanya walked out onto the deck.

"Eddie, do you have any shampoo and body wash that doesn't smell like a guy?" she shouted in our direction.

I looked at her standing on the wooden deck dressed in Edward's shirt. It was huge on her of course and hit her just past her panties, if she was even wearing any. The collar was so large on her it hung off her shapely toned shoulders.

"Just a second, Tan, and I'll get you some of Bella's."

I turned my attention back to Edward. Since when did I have toiletries here, and who said she could smell like me?

"Oh, god, Bella, I didn't see you there. Come up to my room, you have to see how pretty it is, there's a bed that's totally fit for a queen!"

With that, she turned and went back inside through the French doors.

I jumped to my feet, not trusting my emotions right now. Edward's ex-girlfriend was half naked in his new house. He'd never told me she was coming into town and now she was going to be naked in his new shower.

Nothing could have prepared me for the hurt and anguish I felt as I entered the master bedroom. It was the exact room from the design book that I had fallen in love with. My perfect carved bed sat like an oasis against the far wall. It was everything I had pictured, except for the now towel-clad Tanya sitting against my pillows, piled up in the center of the massive bed, looking like she truly belonged there.

"Oh, my god, can you stand this?"

"Tanya, have you been sleeping here all this week?" I felt like Goldilocks asking the question.

"Oh, yeah, Eddie wouldn't hear of me staying in a hotel so he asked me to stay here."

I felt the tears trying to make an appearance as I continued to look at Tanya there in my wedding night bed, seeing it all fade away. He hadn't told me she was coming into town, much less staying here and sleeping in what was supposed to be my bed, _our_ bed. I could feel the pizza trying to make a return visit.

I could feel my body shaking and my breathing increase. This couldn't be happening. I watched as Edward came into the bedroom carrying bottles of my shampoo and body wash, handing them to Tanya. As I looked at them there together, really looked, it was so very clear. She was tall enough that when he kissed her, he wouldn't have to bend over like he did with me. She was so beautiful, and their babies would be so pretty.

I watched as she said something and he laughed as she giggled, like a pair of lovers.

I was saved from my near meltdown when Alice came into the room and asked if I was ready to leave. I reined in my broken heart and turned quickly from the room, leading the way to the car, finally acknowledging to myself that my deepest fear of Edward being just like Jacob had been realized.

I would save my tears for when I was alone, and just like always, I truly was.


	16. Chapter 16

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 16**

**BELLA**

Having Emmett home was more of a blessing than I originally thought. He wanted to get his business up and running and so he had asked Edward to go look at properties on Sunday with him. Edward questioned me as to why I left without saying goodbye on Saturday and I gave him a bullshit answer, saying that I didn't want to interrupt his time with his friend.

Sunday afternoon, I came downstairs and took the dress I had bought at Saks and placed it on the rack with the dresses Tanya had left. I wasn't about to stand in the way of them being together. Given how things had turned out, it should be Tanya that got to attend the ball with him. He would be the envy of the entire room with a supermodel as beautiful as her on his arm.

Edward texted me goodnight and that he missed me. I responded that I hoped he had fun. I didn't dare ask where he was.

I awoke to the sound of rain pounding against my window. The weather matched my mood as I went to my kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I quickly turned the light back off and went back to bed. I laid there in my bed, silent tears dripping down my face. I let them run in hopes they would take the hurt in my chest with them.

I didn't bother with a shower that morning, makeup long forgotten. I brushed my hair into a low pony tail and slid on jeans and a sweater. Did it really matter what I looked like? Was anyone even looking?

Once I had the shop open and running, that very question was answered when Rose pounced on me and dragged me into the salon where she tossed my head into the shampoo bowl and got to work. She washed and conditioned, blow dried and flat ironed. She then spun me around and let me look at myself in the mirror. My hair was pretty, but the bags under my eyes told another story.

"Spill it, Sis," Rose told me as she locked eyes with me in the mirror.

"Not this time, Rose; this time I'm handling it by myself."

Rose only nodded and continued with applying some light makeup.

The rain continued to pour and it kept most shoppers at bay. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when the bell over the door rang. I had sent Jane and Angela home long ago.

As soon as I saw who had walked in, I wished I hadn't.

Standing in my doorway, dripping on my shiny tile, was Jacob. He was still handsome and so well-built, and I still hated him.

"Are you lost?" I questioned, turning away from him.

"No, I actually came to see you; I need to talk with you about something important."

I turned back to face him, motioning for him to have a seat on the couch. I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Once back in the room, I handed him a cup and then sat on the chair across from him.

"You said you needed to talk, so talk."

"You've really done well for yourself, Bella, this place looks amazing."

He continued to look around the room.

"Yes, well, I didn't have a choice now did I?"

He shifted his position and I got a whiff of his cologne. It was off, woodsy and rugged, not manly like…Edward's.

Even thinking his name right now hurt.

"No, I didn't give you much of a choice and I'm so…"

"Yes, well, we can't change anything, so please get to why you're here. After all these years, what's so important that you needed to see me now?"

Jacob looked into his cup of coffee like it was going to speak for him. He shifted in his chair again before he placed his cup on the table and then looked into my eyes.

"I'm here because I made a mistake and I want you back."

Not in a million and one years would I have ever thought I would hear him say that to me. It was my turn to place my cup on the table.

"Why, Jacob? After all this time, what changed?"

His eyes hadn't left mine as he again adjusted in his chair.

"Leah and I tried for a baby for a long time and nothing ever seemed to happen. I found out that she's been on birth control all this time and has been cheating on me for years with other..." he stopped and rubbed his face, "It doesn't matter, she's a cheating bitch."

Talk about a case of the pot calling the kettle black.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I still don't see how that involves me."

He looked to his folded hands and then back at me.

"I would never admit this, but I regret what happened between us, Leah I mean. Bella, I've always loved you and I know I've got a poor way of showing it, but I really..."

"Jacob, I need to stop you." I could tell where this was heading and I couldn't let it get that far. "You have to understand that I don't feel the same about you after what I saw. I've moved on and I don't want to go backwards. There's no chance for us."

He didn't speak for several minutes and continued to look at his hands, his brows drawn together in a scowl. He finally stood and moved to leave, turning back toward me as he opened the door. The next words that came out of his mouth would cut me to the bone.

"You know what, Bella, I'm glad you're doing so well. It's a good thing you're smart because you're not particularly pretty anymore. Time is not being very kind to you I'm afraid."

**EDWARD**

When I went to the airport with Charlie, he asked me in the car if I was okay with his dating my Aunt Charlotte. I told him that he would have to prove himself worthy of my aunt. God, that felt good.

Once we had Emmett in the car, we headed to my house to get everything set up for the big reveal.

I had asked Tanya to stay at my house because I wanted her to get to know Bella. She told me she took the dresses over to Bella's shop and so I assumed she would have told Bella that she was staying at my house. When I gave Tanya the grand tour, I told her that the master bedroom was off limits. I wanted Bella and me to be the first to sleep in that bed.

Tanya went on and on about how beautiful it was and I couldn't agree more. It was one of the many surprises I had in store for Bella.

Tanya came home about an hour before I was expecting the girls. She had met someone at a downtown club and hadn't come back here last night. When she did show, it was clear that she had been up all night and day. She said she was going to head to bed for a few hours and that she had a date later. I reminded her to stay out of the master.

I had it planned out in my head how I wanted to show Bella our bedroom. Yes, I said ours, as I planned to take our relationship to the next level very soon.

When the girls arrived, Emmett was about to lose his mind. I completely understood how he was feeling. As we ate pizza around my fire pit, I imagined what it would be like when our families grew bigger and we had several more children running around. I'd had my contractor draw up plans for a playground to be installed in the spring. I wanted this house to be the meeting place for Sunday cookouts and Halloween parties. I wanted to watch Bella planting flowers in the spring and carrying our babies through the front door. If I played my cards right, we would have at least one baby on the way by this time next year.

Tanya had always been such a scatterbrain and she thought nothing of standing in just my shirt on the deck for all the guys to see. However, no one paid her any attention, or so I thought.

I wanted to be pissed at Tanya for ruining my surprise. I could tell by the shocked look on Bella's face that she was blown away.

I approached Tanya and handed her the bottles she'd asked for. "She loves it you know," Tanya giggled.

"Yes, but I did have a plan for the big reveal." I couldn't help but laugh with her; she just had that kind of giggle.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll stay gone again tonight so that you can christen those gorgeous sheets."

By the time I turned to ask Bella to spend the night with me, she was gone.

I made my way downstairs and found everyone had left. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

I called Rose on her cell, hoping she could tell me something. "Hey, Rose, it's Edward. Did you see Bella leave?"

"Oh, hey, Edward. Yeah, she left with Alice and Jasper."

"Oh, well, she didn't say goodbye to me."

"Are you two fighting?"

"Not at all, I came out of the bathroom to ask her to spend the night and she was gone."

"Sorry about ditching you, Edward, but…"

"Say no more, you guys enjoy."

I was surprised when Emmett called me the next morning and wanted to check out some properties. I went along with him and we found a good place not far from Bella's shop.

"Emmett, can I talk to you about your sister?"

"Uh, yeah…Rose said she left early. Everything alright?"

"I don't think so, I think she's upset about something, but I'm afraid to ask."

Emmett agreed to have Rose find out what was eating at Bella. I had sent her several texts and she had responded with very short answers, which was not like Bella at all.

Monday was crazy at the clinic despite the rain. Rose called me just before lunch and said she had tried to talk with Bella, but she had refused to tell her what was wrong. I knew I was right. I decided I would stop by the shop tonight and have a talk with Bella. Tanya called a short while later and asked if she could catch a ride home with me. I told her I had plans of heading out to Bella's after work. Tanya was all too excited to see Bella again. She said she would have her new friend meet her there.

I knew something was wrong the second I walked in the door. There was no music playing, no television on. The shop lights were off and only a lamp near the dressing rooms was on. Bella was curled up in a chair, coffee cup in hand. She didn't look up right away.

"Babe?" I called softly to her.

She turned in my direction and looked surprised, jumping up immediately.

"Bella! Oh, my god, it seems like forever since I've seen you!" Tanya ran around me and pulled Bella into a tight hug. I watched as Bella hugged her back, but without feeling. It was obvious that Bella wanted to be anywhere but here and I needed to find out why.

"So, I was telling my new friend that you have this fabulous shop and she was so excited that she's going to bring some clothes over."

"That would be great," Bella said without enthusiasm.

I crossed the room and bent down to kiss her, but her eyes quickly looked away from mine and she walked quickly around me and headed for the front counter.

"I'm actually really glad you're both here as I wanted to talk with you about something I've decided." She began to play with an envelope that had been sitting on the desk. "I was thinking the other day that you guys have been friends for such a long time and you haven't really gotten to spend a lot of time together. So I'd feel better if you two attended the Navy ball together."

Had I heard her right?

"Bella, why..."

"Really, Edward, it makes perfect sense. She's a supermodel and you'd be the talk of the ball with her on your arm. Think of all the people who would be lining up to be your patients in the future just from that bit of exposure. Besides, you guys have been_ together _for a while now; you should go together and have fun."

"Bella, what brought this on?" Tanya interrupted.

I watched as a tear began to slide down Bella's cheek and she turned around quickly, trying to hide her face.

"Bella, what happened? And don't say 'nothing.' We girls live for nights we get to dress up, and you love it so much you own a store for it."

Bella turned back around, her face drenched with tears.

"What changed is Jacob is right; I may be smart, but I'm not pretty. You, Tanya, are a fucking _supermodel_," she whimpered then turned to me, "And I don't blame you, Edward, for falling back in love with her. You guys belong together. I get it and I'm fine with it."

I watched as she reached for Tanya's hand and placed something in it.

"Here, this belongs to you now."

Tanya looked at what Bella had placed in her hand and her eyes grew huge.

"Oh, hell no!" Tanya shouted and grabbed Bella's hand. "He gave this to you, it belongs to you."

"Don't you fucking see? I'm stepping aside."

"Holy hell, Bella, you think Edward and I are fucking?" Tanya shouted.

She didn't answer, she didn't have to. Then it all hit me; Tanya at my house, half naked in my shirt, Tanya in my bed wrapped in a towel…

"Bella, I thought you knew?" Tanya questioned surprised.

"Knew what? That you two are…"

"Bella, I'm a lesbian."

The room was so quite you could have heard a pin drop after Tanya made her status known. I had never told a single soul about her preference in women.

"H-how…but I saw…are you…oh..."

"I have been ever since Edward and I split up years ago. And before you ask, no, I've never slept with Edward, or any man for that matter. The thought of a dirty penis coming anywhere near me gives me the willies."

Bella still looked shocked as she stood looking between Tanya and me.

"Now, if you don't want to go to the ball with Edward, I'd love to find something to do with you, Bella," Tanya purred and then winked.

"Tanya…" I cautioned.

"Whatever, Edward, you have a fucking hot girlfriend and I'd love nothing more than to..."

"Tanya!" I cautioned again through clinched teeth.

The bell above the door rang, putting an abrupt halt to the conversation. In walked a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and olive-toned skin.

"Hey, babe," Tanya cooed.

She quickly crossed the room and planted a searing kiss on the pretty lady that walked in.

"Edward, Bella, I'd like you to meet…"

"Leah?" Bella finished.

"I take it you two know each other?" Tanya questioned.

"Yes, I've had the unfortunate displeasure of knowing Leah for some time now, although the last time I saw her was the night before my wedding. She was bent over a church pew and had my fiancé's dick slamming into her from behind," Bella responded icily.

Holy shit, this was _that_ Leah.

Tanya quickly got Leah out of Bella's shop before all hell broke loose. I knew I had some major damage control to do. But first, that necklace was going back around my girl's neck.

"May I?" I gestured to the necklace that was still in her hand.

She quietly nodded and handed me the pendant. I had her turn around and face the dressing room mirror. I slowly moved her soft hair to the side and then slid the chain around her neck. I locked eyes with her as I closed the clasp and then leaned down and placed a single open-mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Now, promise me you won't ever take it off again."

As she continued to look me in the eye, she slowly nodded her head.

"Good…now, I want to hear again what that lying, blind bastard Jacob said to you about you not being pretty."

Motherfucker was going to die.


	17. Chapter 17

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 17**

**EDWARD**

After Bella told me about her visit from Jacob, we spent a good amount of time just talking and touching. I felt so bad that I had not considered how Bella would take Tanya's presence in my house. This entire mess could have been avoided had I simply told Bella that Tanya was gay.

Bella, being my wonderful girl, laughed it off. I, however, learned a valuable relationship lesson; always have full disclosure.

As we cuddled on her sofa, I decided that this was the perfect time to get a few more things out in the open.

"Bella, I'd like to talk about our past histories, if you're okay with that."

She moved her body to look at my face, "I think we should, if we want this to go any further."

The way she phrased her statement made me a little nervous. Had she not understood just how much she meant to me?

"Bella, have I not made my feelings for you perfectly clear?"

"Yes...no…ugh…"

She was silent for several minutes before she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Having Jacob show up brought out some of my deepest insecurities. When we were together, we decided that we would wait until we got married to be together intimately. As you already know, he didn't wait…but I have."

She let her words linger. I kept my eyes on her, watching as her tiny hands shook slightly.

"So you saved yourself for marriage?"

"Yes, I wanted the candles, flowers, white lights behind my closed eyelids, and angels singing thing, the whole Hollywood dream," she chuckled as she voiced the latter.

"I know my first time will be painful and awkward, and no amount of glowing candles or fragrant bouquets surrounding us in the room is going to change that. It won't matter if it's on my wedding night or next Tuesday, the result will still be the same."

I then turned her shoulders to face me.

"You're wrong, Bella, the result won't be the same. When I make love to you for the first time, I swear it'll be the Hollywood dream you described. We'll go slowly and I'll make certain you're fully taken care of. If you want candles, flowers, and fireworks, then you'll have it. And even though I want to be with you so very badly as soon as possible, we'll wait. I want you to be sure you're in love with me, and we both need to be ready."

"Thank you, Edward."

"No, Bella, thank you for sending me that first package. You have no idea how much you've changed my entire world."

I told Bella how I had been with four women in my life. My first was the summer after my junior year. My neighbor was a friend and we were both virgins and we got to talking and just decided to go for it. It was awkward and it changed how we acted around each other. I admitted that it had been six years since I had been with someone and I assured her that I was clean. Bella said she had an IUD and it would expire around Christmastime. I told her I would leave the condom decision up to her.

Once I left Bella's house, I made a phone call to Charlie. I told him about what had happened tonight.

"Charlie, I want nothing more than to track him down like the dog he is and end him."

"I just don't understand him," Charlie sighed. "He isn't the kid I knew growing up. I always thought he was perfect for Bella."

"I'm telling you all of this because I'm hoping you'll have a talk with him. I would, but with me in my final days in the military, I don't want to ruin anything. Trust me, Charlie; it's taking everything I have not to crush him for making her cry."

Charlie assured me he would have a talk with Jacob.

My next call was to Tanya. I told her everything about Bella and Leah. She told me she thought that might have been what had happened and that she had quickly told Leah that since Bella was important to me, she was important to her as well. I was sure Bella would be happy to hear that.

When I arrived at work the next morning, I sat at my computer and decided to kick up my efforts of trying to impress Bella. I called a friend who owned a teashop in London. I had him set me up with a wide variety of teas and scones and had them overnighted. I then phoned my mother and had her send Bella a bouquet of flowers. I was now more determined than ever to have all of Bella.

_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**The honor of your presence is requested at the home of one Edward A. Cullen. Please allow me to serve you a traditional English tea this Saturday afternoon.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Edward**_

The statement of all my love was not a slip of the keyboard; I was going to show her how much I truly loved her. Email correspondence was how we first communicated and I didn't want that magic to disappear.

**BELLA**

I was still in shock that Edward didn't hightail it out of my apartment last night when he discovered I was still a virgin. This morning when I woke, my cell indicated I had a voicemail message. It was my father, letting me know that Jacob would not be bothering me anymore. I was confused at first, but then I just knew Edward had called him. I could say that Edward was very smart to call my dad on that one. My dad loved nothing more than to be the big hero when it came to his little girl.

The shop today was insanely busy. It was all I could do to keep dresses on hangers and ready for girls to try them on. I barely managed to remove my dress from the rack before someone snatched it up.

I found out about ten o'clock that word had spread quickly that I had ten Valentino dresses. Imagine the surprise when they saw the rest of the designer dresses as well. By lunchtime, all of the dresses Tanya had donated were gone.

I had just sat down to have a cup of coffee when Esme showed up with two huge vases full of flowers. I stood and helped her carry them in. Once she set them both on the counter, she turned and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh, my sweet girl, how are you this morning?"

"Hi, Esme, I'm fine," I giggled.

"I brought these for you. One is from Edward, of course, and the second is from me."

I looked at her questioningly.

"Bella, you've made him so happy, and in turn have made me happy. You'll understand once you've given me a couple of grandbabies. You'll understand why I'm so happy."

"He makes me happy, too, you know."

"Apparently, he didn't this weekend."

I placed my nose into the center of one of the white roses and took a good long sniff.

"It was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh no, don't let him off that easy. Flowers are nice, but diamonds are forever, always remember that."

Saturday afternoon I stood outside Edward's front door. A large flowered wreath now rested against the wood. I didn't get a chance to ring the doorbell, as the door quickly opened to reveal a very handsome man dressed in a black v-neck sweater and jeans.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just come on in?"

I giggled as he took me into his arms and then kissed me until I couldn't think.

He closed the door behind me as he led me to the back of the house where he had flowers and candles all around the sun porch. In the center of the room were two massage tables with a room divider between them.

"I wanted to do something special that we could both enjoy. I haven't had a good massage in several years and I hoped you'd enjoy this as well."

One of the masseuses instructed me to stand behind the room divider and remove as many articles of clothing as I was comfortable with shedding. I'd had a number of massages and I had always removed everything. Today would be no different. Once both Edward and I were covered under our respective blankets, the room divider was removed.

Holy sweet Mary, mother of god, if I had thought Edward was handsome in his white uniform, nothing could compare to him buck ass naked. I could only see from his waist up, but he looked so, so good...

I watched as the young lady applied oil to her hands and began rubbing them together. As I watched her place her hands on his shoulders and begin to rub, he closed his eyes and let out this low primal moan. It made me have to clinch my thighs together. In that instance, I was insanely jealous of the woman with her hands on his naked back.

"Edward, if I were to take some massage therapy classes, would you let me rub your back?"

A devilish smile broke across his face as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Say the word and I'll pay these lovely ladies for their time and a bottle of the oil they use and I'm all yours."

I returned his smile and winked as I replied, "Word"

Edward shot off the bed so quickly that he nearly didn't cover himself, not that I minded in the least. He shoved a wad of cash at the ladies and thanked them profusely. While he was locking the door behind them, I took the opportunity to wrap the robe that was lying across the chair around me. Edward came back into the room with the sheet securely around his hips.

"Lay down, Dr. Cullen."

His grin was back.

I took the bottle of oil and placed a very small amount in my hands. I started with his shoulders and closed my own eyes as my slick fingers made contact with the muscles in his shoulders. He was so warm and so defined, and I wanted to chuck the idea of the massage and simple touch him all over.

I continued to massage down his spine all the way to where the sheet rested. I then began to massage across his ribs and to his arms. As I continued, I began to look at his fingers that lay at his sides. I imagined what those long manly fingers could do for me.

As I continued down his spine, I could feel the vibrations of his masculine groans. I wanted nothing more than to turn him over and give him something to really groan about.

Without warning, Edward rose up from the table, swung his legs over the side, and quickly drew me into the most passionate kiss I had ever had.

His hands were under my chin and he slowly began to move first his left then his right hand down my neck and onto my shoulders. I could feel the sleeves of the robe slowly falling to my waist, but I just didn't have it in me to care anymore. I wanted this; I wanted him so damn bad.

Edward's lips were now hungry as he aggressively began kissing down my neck, the scruff of his facial hair making this that much hotter.

It was my turn to moan as I felt his thumb trace the tip of my nipples. I wanted to run my hand through his hair, but my arms were trapped inside the sleeves of this robe.

I reached down and pulled at the loop of the belt that secured it to my waist. I not only felt the material hitting my feet, but also heard the robe slump to the floor.

My hands were now free to explore Edward's soft locks.

Edward continued to kiss down my neck and then to the tips of my breasts. My head was completely back and my eyes closed. I wanted to just feel what it was like to be wanted, to be desired, and by a man like Edward no less.

I cried out uncontrollably when Edward captured my nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck and nibble as I continued to pant and moan, not that I could have cared at this point.

I brought my head back up and chanced a look as I wanted to see myself in Edwards's mouth. Edward's green eyes caught mine and it was then I noticed he was as naked as I was. He let go of my nipple and grasped my hips, quickly spinning me around to where my back was now on the massage table and he was hovering over me, continuing to kiss, lick, and suck each nipple.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as he began to slowly kiss down my torso, past my hip, and finally lifting one of my legs and placing it on his shoulder.

"Tell me to stop if you're not..."

"Please...don't...don't stop."

Edward didn't waste any time in a response as his tongue slowly ran from my entrance to the tip of my clit, circling and then repeating the trail over and over.

His actions caused me to be so filed with pleasure that I couldn't speak or move, or even control my heavy panting.

It was no more than a second after I felt a finger enter me and the pressure of him sucking hard on my clit that a feeling that could only be described as a tidal wave hit me so hard that my body jerked forward and I cried out.

Edward continued to alternate between sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip as I continued to jerk with more small orgasms that followed the first. He made his way back up my body by kissing slowly the same way he went. Once he was hovering over my face, his smile was huge and almost devilish. I ran my fingers along his lower lip as I lifted my head and kissed his nose.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible for you to ever be any prettier in my eyes, but right now, you're simply breathtaking," he said in awe.

He was being honest and I knew this by the look in his eyes. I wouldn't take this away from us. He had no hidden motive and he had no reason to say that except he was being honest.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him so badly, but something told me it wasn't the right time, that saying it right now would cheapen it. I was ready to say it, and I would very soon.

"Now, Ms. Swan, I do believe I asked you over for tea and I'm now very thirsty and hungry. Care to join me?"

Somehow, I had missed the table that was sitting in the corner, covered with a tea set and a large plate of what looked like scones.

Edward helped me to pull my robe back around my shoulders and fasten it around my waist. I walked over to the table and began to fill two cups with the hot tea that awaited us. I turned to find Edward crossing the room dressed in a robe that matched mine. I handed him a cup and we both took long sips, the warmth only adding to the relaxed feeling I had.

The rest of the afternoon was spent wrapped around each other, drinking another pot of tea and just being together.

I wanted more days like this and I wanted them with Edward. I loved him and I needed to tell him. Now I just had to find the perfect moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 18**

**BELLA**

"You look great, stop worrying, Bella."

Jane had been beside herself all afternoon as she got ready with me. Angela had helped her do a few minor adjustments on her Athena-style gown.

"Oh, god, what if I trip over my dress?" Jane was so nervous and I couldn't really blame her. This was a big event for her, for both of us, really. Paul had professed his love for Jane a few days ago. As she told me the story, I felt as if she was telling a modern-day fairytale.

_Flashback_

"_He told me he wanted to take me to see where he worked and so we had to get this pass thing for me. When we finally got to his office, all of his coworkers kept calling me Ma'am, and they were so polite and friendly. After he showed me his desk, he introduced me to the officers he works with, including your Edward._

"_Then we went to this little courtyard that was behind the clinic and it had this really pretty arched walkway and a gazebo at the end of the path. The gazebo was surrounded by a little pond that had these huge koi fish swimming around. I was so caught up in watching the different colors that I didn't notice him come up behind me._

"_He pulled my hands off the rail and looked into my eyes, and then he confessed that he had loved me ever since that night on my car hood and that he couldn't keep it inside anymore."_

I was happy for Jane, I really was. But they had been together for barely any time at all and they had been able to say those three words to each other. I did love Edward, more than I wanted to admit. We had been together for four months and we hadn't spoken those words. And after last weekend, I knew it was time.

"Bella, why haven't you put your dress on yet? The guys will be here any minute!"

Alice was like the Energizer Bunny on speed. She had been running around frantically like that all day. Edward would never leave without me and it was his limo that was taking us there. I would be ready in my own time, not Alice's, and so I chose to ignore her and finished as I pleased.

I'd once heard someone say that if the ugliest man on the planet put on a military uniform, at least three women would want him. I found this to be completely true as the guys walked into my living room.

That first day he came in to my shop was nothing compared to how he looked at this very moment. His crisp white uniform stood out against my beige walls. But what got me the most was the green of his eyes; mysterious, loving, and desirous.

"Wow," was the collective remark of several of the men who stood in a line. Jasper hadn't wanted to attend, but Alice could be very convincing, not sure I wanted to know how.

Paul was the only one not in white as his rank didn't call for it. He still looked handsome nonetheless.

I was honestly afraid to touch Edward, afraid my dark blue dress would somehow rub off on his perfect whites. However, he was having none of that as he pulled me in close, causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"There are no words to describe how beautiful you look," his words were whispered, only meant for me. I couldn't respond so I simply looked into his green eyes.

The ball was held at a local hotel. We were encouraged to rent a room and the hotel even had special rates. However, Edward had hired a limo instead and had insisted our friend ride with us. He had also requested that I have some clothes at his house. He wanted to not have to think about me needing something when he wanted me to stay with him.

Once the driver pulled under the large canopy of the hotel, the men all helped each of us out. I was blown away by the décor of the room. It looked more ready for a wedding than a simple dance. The chairs were all covered in white chair covers with a dark blue satin bow tied around the back.

The tables had the same white cloths and each place had a blue napkin marking each place setting. Each table had been assigned to a particular command, and each command was responsible for the centerpieces. Later in the evening, several judges would come around and award a plaque to the table with the best centerpiece. Edward had informed me that this was huge bragging rights to win the plaque.

Edward introduced me to so many people that I just knew I would never remember them all. It was his commanding officer's wife, however, who I instantly remembered as she crossed the room wearing one of the Valentino dresses.

"Bella, I had no idea you'd be here," Maggie, as I knew her, wrapped me quickly in a tight hug.

"Oh, goodness, yes, I'm here with..."

"Cullen, oh, have I heard things about you, Sir."

"I assure you they're all lies, Ma'am," Edward chuckled lightly as he gripped his beer a little tighter.

"Oh, I think not, I have a feeling they're all true." The look on her face said she knew it was in fact all true.

"Bella, you, my dear, are a very lucky woman to have such a man devoted to you."

I was afraid to ask what she meant by that so I just said, "Thank you, Maggie, I am very lucky."

After dinner was finished, several men began to stand and offer toasts. I found it incredible that even though this was a Navy-sponsored event, all of the branches were in attendance. I would never tell Edward, but I thought the Marine uniform was by far the most handsome.

"A toast to the United States Army," a man from across the room stood and proclaimed.

"A toast to the United States Air Force," another man behind me followed.

"A toast to the United States Marines," Edward's commanding officer stated.

"A toast to the United States Coast Guard," another man to my left offered.

"A toast to the United States Navy!" someone else shouted.

"Hoo-rah!" was shouted across the room and it made me giggle.

"A toast to all the fine ladies in this room," Edward stood and said, his eyes looking directly at me.

Once all of the toast were made, and let me tell you there were tons, the speaker for the evening came to the podium and had very nice words to say. I couldn't remember his name, Master Chief something or other.

Once all of the plates were cleared and the wait staff finished cleaning up, the music began to play. My brother, Emmett, was the first to grab his wife and glide onto the dance floor. Edward had excused himself to use the restroom so I was waiting at the table watching all of the pretty dresses twirl around the room.

Alice moved closer to me as Jasper had gone to the bar for another round.

"Bella, isn't this amazing?"

"It really is; I can understand the excitement."

We sat and watched as couples continued to dance around the floor. The music began to fade and a slow song came on as the lights dimmed down low.

"May I have this dance, Bella?" Edward said softly, his lips touching the shell of my ear.

I turned to look up at him and simply nodded my head.

I wondered if I would ever find the one thing that Edward could not do. He could kiss like there was no tomorrow, he was smart and handsome, and he could dance like Fred Astaire.

I could not believe that I was standing in the middle of a dance floor with such an incredibly handsome man, in a beautiful gown, and with shoes that were pinching my toes and I didn't even care. I was happy, exceedingly so, and I felt as if nothing could make this night any better. However, I was so wrong.

As I continued to sway in Edward's arms, his chin touching my temple, I felt him lean back and look at me. I returned his stare and I noticed that his eyes were shiny. He was just as happy as I was.

The music continued to play and I could not for the life of me tell you the name of the song or if it was a fast one or a slow song because what happened next would forever be burned in my memory.

Edward completely stopped dancing and grabbed my face in his hands, his eyes now boring into mine. His lips slightly parted and I thought for sure he was about to kiss me.

"Bella, I love you," he said in such a tender voice.

I could only respond by nodding my head and closing my eyes as the tears begged to fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him close to me.

"Oh, god, Edward, I love you, too."

He pulled back and placed gentle kisses against my lips.

It felt so good to have that declaration out there, for him to know and for me to have a solid confirmation that we were in love.

"Oh, my god!" Alice's voice spoke from behind me and I quickly turned in her direction to find Paul down on one knee proposing to Jane.

I watched as he spoke words that only Jane would ever hear and looked on as she nodded her head, telling him yes, she would marry him.

The room was loud with clapping and celebratory cheers for the happy couple. I stood with my hand over my heart, and for a brief second, I was jealous. All the women in my life had met and fallen in love with their soul mates in less than two weeks. It took me four months to admit I was in love with Edward. How long would he wait to ask me for my hand?

Once we dropped everyone off at their homes, I settled into Edward's side as the limo took us to his house.

I was looking forward to getting out of this dress and shoes and into a warm bed with Edward.

"Tired?" Edward spoke from above me.

"Yes and no," I responded honestly.

"Yeah, me, too."

Once we were home, Edward excused himself to go upstairs and change. He said he couldn't take that damn uniform being on one more second. I was pretty sure I shocked him when I said, "Want some help?"

He responded by lifting me over his shoulder and running up the stairs. Once inside the master bedroom, he placed me back on my feet and closed the door.

"Bella, you need to know that no one else has slept in this bed since I had it delivered. Not even Tanya, I wouldn't let her. I wanted this to be the bed that only you and I shared."

I couldn't help but fall in love with him a little more. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and began kissing him with everything I had. He had to understand that I wanted him; I wanted us, everyday for the rest of our lives.

I knew he got the message when I felt myself being picked up and then the feel of cold sheets against my back. Edward's lips never left mine as I felt the straps of my dress being lowered.

The man was a true Houdini as I never felt him remove his uniform jacket. But the next thing I knew, he was in his undershirt and uniform pants. I quickly tugged the undershirt off and took a good look at his chest. Was it possible to have an orgasm from just looking at a man's chest? Yes, yes it was.

We continued to kiss as we found ourselves completely naked. Edward was hovering over me and I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his hips. I could feel his erection pressed to my stomach and I began to wonder if I would be able to relax enough to accommodate his more than generous size.

I really had no reason to worry as Edward began to kiss down my neck and suck slightly at the skin that connected my neck and shoulders.

He continued his kissing down my collarbone and then between my breast, continuing across my stomach and finally the area between my thighs and my sex.

Edward took his time as he kissed and nipped at my lower lips and then surprised me as he flattened his tongue and placed it between my wet folds and began to lick me as if I was a giant lollipop, making my eyes roll back in my head. It was seriously the most erotic thing I had ever felt. Not even in my smutty books had the hot hero done this to the female lead.

Edward slowly began to kiss back up my stomach and to each of my breasts. I was beyond turned on at this point and I was certain I was shaking.

As he looked directly into my eyes, I could feel his arms placed evenly on either side of my face, his thumbs tracing my hairline beside my temples, his eyes never leaving mine.

Edward had told me that he would make certain that my first time was special and he kept his promise. As I felt his erection just outside my entrance, Edward kissed my nose and then said, "I love you, my Bella," as he gently pushed into me.

I never felt pain or even pressure when I felt his hips against mine. I waited for the pain, I expected it. But Edward had made me so ready for him that all I felt was a sense of fullness.

I would love to tell you that after a few thrusts, I began to feel an unreal amount of pleasure and quickly reached a climax. But the truth was that it had been a long time for Edward and I was very snug around him. Although I did enjoy it, I didn't climax.

"It's okay," I whispered as I felt him trying to hold off his release.

A few thrusts later, I felt Edward's body jerk and his muscles quickly relaxed.

He held me tight as he moved us to where I was cradled against his chest. He kissed my forehead several times as he ran his hands up and down my bare back.

No words were spoken, we didn't need any.

I also discovered another thing that Edward was very good at; recovery time. He was impressive for a man in his late thirties, that was for sure.

I may not have gotten to finish the first time, but true to his word, Edward made sure the second and the third times that I certainly did.


	19. Chapter 19

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 19**

**EDWARD**

Waking up with Bella was by far the most amazing experience of my life.

Being woken by Bella like this? Priceless.

After last night, I thought things couldn't get any better. Boy was I about to be proven wrong. After dozing off around four o'clock this morning after enough rounds of lovemaking that my name would be permanently carved into my man card, Bella woke me up by licking me up and down my already-erect shaft. I could not tell you how wonderful it felt to have her beautiful lips wrapped around my rock hard cock.

I knew Bella read a lot of soft-core porn, but the way her tongue moved as she sucked, I would be buying her those books by the truckload.

Being the very smart man that I was, I didn't say a single word when she accidently scrapped my shaft with her teeth. I lay back with my hands behind my head and watched as my beautiful girl had her way with me. What was more, when she felt like she had teased me enough, she shocked the hell out of me when she moved quickly up my body and then slid herself down over my now sensitive cock. I knew no man who would disagree that watching a girl ride you was the most erotic sight to be seen and I was looking forward to seeing it for the rest of my life as often as possible.

The last week had been a myriad of chaos. My CO called me into his office and informed me that my retirement date was being move up from November to June. I called my mother who went into planning mode.

"Do you want me to involve Bella?"

I had given this a lot of thought and I knew she was going to ask me. "No, Mom, I have something I want to do instead and I'll need your help as well." I quickly filled my mother in on all of my plans and she could hardly contain her excitement.

When I had picked Emmett up from the airport, we had gotten to talking about how quickly Bella and I had fallen for each other. I was concerned I was moving too fast until he reminded me of the short amount of time he, Jasper, and Ben had spent courting their wives. It was then I turned to Charlie and asked for his blessing.

I had watched Bella as she witnessed Paul proposing to Jane. I saw it written all over her face; disappointment. I smiled quietly to myself as my plans were now put into action.

_Just you wait, Ms. Swan, your day is coming…_

So now with my retirement party all planned, thanks to my mother, I had to finalize my licensure for practicing in Washington.

While I was out property hunting with Emmett, I had found a really nice office front just down the street from Bella. The building was brand new and would be perfect if I wanted to have additional physicians join me. I contacted the builder and made him a cash offer, and of course, he took it. I would concentrate on staff once my permits and such were complete.

With the Navy ball out of the way, I could see a change in Bella. She was definitely more relaxed, and with her confession that she wanted to wake up with me more often, I knew my plan would work. I sent out an email to everyone involved and gave them strict instructions not to tell Bella.

I chose a Friday as they were less busy for Bella's store. Alice and Rose let me store everything in their salon until the time was right.

Rose had suggested sending Bella on a wild goose chase while I got things ready. So that was what we did. I told her that I was stuck at the clinic and that I had to get some paperwork to my attorney before four o'clock. She was more than happy to help and once I gave her the address, well, it was a little backwards, but that was a simple mistake.

Once I was certain she was far enough away, I began to set things up.

She called me about twenty minutes later, fussing at me because I gave her the wrong directions. I apologized and told her to come back, that I would meet her at her shop, and that I would buy her dinner to show her how sorry I was.

I had set the room up with more of the flowers that I had sent to her originally. Then I placed several candles around the shop. Finally, I had four boxes sitting on the table for her. Once I heard the chime of the bell above the door, I knew it was time.

"Ed-ward?" her voice was broken from surprise. "What have you done?" Her eyes searched between the room and my face.

"Well, how about you have a seat and I'll tell you everything."

I held out my hand to her as she made her way from the door to me. I kissed her quickly and then motioned for her to have a seat on the couch beside me.

"Babe, you've done so much helping other people, I wanted to do something special for you. Since you've sent every sailor a total of four boxes per year, I felt you deserved four as well."

Her eyes were wide with excitement and I couldn't tell who was more anxious, me or her.

"Please open the first one."

I watched as she took the box off the table and pulled the ribbon off. Once she had the first one open, she giggled at its contents, Red Vine licorice.

"I know it's your favorite and I know you've sent a fair amount over the years, so you get to enjoy this one for yourself."

She continued to giggle as she pushed the package back into the box.

"Go ahead, babe, you have three more."

She opened the second with more enthusiasm. I couldn't wait for her to get to the last one.

Just as before, she pulled the ribbon and opened the box to find a romance book I had gotten for her. Oddly enough, the lead character was named Bella, and of course the hero was named Edward. I gone way out on a limb and had bought this book about vampires. I watched as she slowly thumbed through the book and then smiled widely as she looked up at me.

"Edward, how did you know?"

"Know what, sweetheart?"

"That I have a thing for vampires; I mean, I haven't even told Alice or Rose. No one knew this."

"Because, my love, I know everything about you," Okay, it was a total lie and was a lucky coincidence, but it was making her happy.

The third was a gift certificate for another massage; since we didn't get far with the first one, I felt I owed her.

As I watched her pull the ribbon on the last box, I held my breath. Would she understand?

With what felt like slow motion, she finally opened the last box and reached in and brought out the bouquet of white roses and tiny baby's breath. She looked puzzled as to why I would have them wrapped in a box when they were tied in the middle by white satin ribbon.

I watched her face as the realization hit her. Her eyes were now as big as saucers. I reached my left hand behind my back and grasped the little black box I had carried around for a week now.

"I thought those would come in handy this weekend when you stand in front of our friends and family and pledge your life to mine. From the moment I first knew you, I've wanted to marry you. I have it all arranged, I have all of our friends and family in the next room. The family jet is fueled and ready to take everyone to Vegas tonight, and if you'll say yes, I'll marry you tomorrow." I slid to one knee and asked, "Bella, will you marry me?"

I had waited for many things in my life. But this was the longest three seconds of my life. With tears in her eyes, she launched herself at me and repeated over and over, "Yes!"

**BELLA**

Edward wasn't kidding when he said everyone was waiting. As soon as they heard the commotion, they all came running in. Rose and Alice had already packed my bags and before I knew it, we had landed in Las Vegas.

Edward explained to me that he knew I would be worried that history would repeat itself and he didn't want me to worry unnecessarily with the whole church thing and tedious wedding rigmarole, thus his thought to fly to Vegas.

Jane and Paul came along as well. Edward made them an offer they couldn't refuse; a honeymoon suite for their wedding. They, too, decided to marry in Vegas.

My dress was very simple. It was a long Grecian-style white gown. Edward insisted on wearing his tux. He said it had been so long since he had gotten to wear one. I could have cared less as I just wanted to marry him.

The vows we exchanged weren't original, they had been recited hundreds of thousands of times, but I knew every word that came out of his mouth was the truth.

As soon as Jane and Paul exchanged their vows, we had a small reception, and then everyone planned to hit the strip and let the real party begin. Neither Edward nor I was very interested in celebrating with our family. We stayed long enough to have the traditional pictures, toasts, cake, and hugs. Then Edward announced he wanted to have time with his new wife before he tossed me over his shoulder and walked to the elevators and headed up to our room.

The next morning, we were unceremoniously awoken by my father. He had been so inspired by all the weddings, not to mention the amount of Jack Daniels he had consumed last night, that he had asked Charlotte to marry him. He demanded my presence in fifteen minutes to attend their ceremony.

On the plane ride back, Edward pulled me tightly into his side and began to whisper in my ear.

"Babe, I want to talk with you about something important." I turned in my seat and snuggled in closer. I looked into his deep green eyes, my husband's eyes. "When we get back to Seattle, I have to take you to the base and get your dependant ID card. While we're there, I was wondering how you felt about letting me remove your IUD."

"You want to have a baby with me?"

"No, I want to have many babies with you and I want you pregnant like yesterday." I couldn't help but grin.

Given the loud, staggered tick of my biological clock, I couldn't have agreed more.


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is it. We have come to the end of our journey. I feel both sad and excited as I post this last chapter. Sad, because I could go on and on with this and excited, because I have another waiting on deck.**

**I have to say a huge thank you to first my beta Dollybigmomma. Thank you for kicking my behind when I needed it. For telling me when things didnt work correctly.**

**Second to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites.**

**Last and certainly not least to Nicffwhisperer. For those of you who are saying who is that? Have you ever heard of a little place called "the lemonade stand"? No? Then Google it and check it out. I have read more good stories from there then I can remember.**

**IN THE HANDS OF FATE**

**Chapter 20 – Epilogue**

**EDWARD**

As I stood beside my CO and the base Chaplin, I looked at the sea of people who were in attendance for my retirement. I had to smile as here I was a relatively young man and I was finishing a major part of my life.

Six weeks ago when Bella promised to love me forever was the beginning for me. My house, our home, now felt complete. I got to wake to her beautiful face every morning and kiss her goodnight every night. Bella even suggested that Paul and Jane move into her apartment above the store as Paul had been living in bachelor's quarters on base.

With the last honored guest comfortably seated, the program began. Every ceremony like this was basically the same. It was pomp and circumstance, honor and tradition. It was my last official duty of my military career.

Once everyone in my command gave their required speech, it was my turn to thank people and to give words of encouragement to the men who had served under me. My opening was traditional; thank everyone in attendance, making certain I personally thanked my CO and his family. Then I turned to look at my beautiful wife, Bella. She had a constant smile on her face that made me question what she was up to.

As she sat there in her navy blue dress, I noticed that she was holding hands with my parents, my mom on her right and my dad on her left.

They loved her nearly as much as I did.

"Finally, I wish to thank my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Thank you for always pushing and reminding me I could do anything I set my mind to." I saved the best for last. "And finally, to my beautiful wife, Bella, who made me a very proud and happy man when she informed me that we're having a baby."

As soon as the words left my mouth, applause broke out and all of the girls began screaming and hugging my Bella.

I wasted no time after we returned from Vegas. I had her undress from the waist down and it took less than five minutes to remove the little piece of plastic and wire. We were concerned about possible issues with decreased fertility since Bella was almost thirty-five, and so she wanted a prescription of Clomid just in case. I warned her of the potential for multiple births taking such medications, but she just pointed at her diamond pendant smirking, reminding me that we already had that covered.

Bella was quick to insist that we get home and practice.

I was prepared for months of fertility treatments and worry, but amazingly, it only took a month. This morning while I was gathering my uniform, she cornered me and showed me the little white stick that read pregnant.

The pendant had worked. I was going to be a father.

**BELLA**

If someone would have told me this time last year that I would be sitting here happily married to the man of my dreams and pregnant with our very active babies, I would have called them crazy. But that was exactly what happened.

When we first learned that we were pregnant, Edward and I gave each other the look, and it came as no surprise that the first ultrasound showed two sets of identical twins. Masen, Anthony, Carlie, and Madelyn Cullen we looking quite healthy and would arrive after the first of the year.

Once Edward opened the door to his practice, there was a constant stream of patients. He said it was due to the high amount of word of mouth advertising he got. I said it was due to how handsome he was.

Jasper actually finished his degree and sat for his boards in less than six months. Edward asked if he would like an office in his practice and it had worked out very well having them close.

Angela gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Carter. She cut her hours back now that they had three, but she still loved to sew. When my friend originally had Ben install the huge television, they did it to help Edward. In reality, it did boost Ben's sales. Ben and Angela had to open another store and they bought a house two streets over from Edward and me.

Emmett was approached by the Navy after he opened his gym to have his facilities used as an alternative workout center for the active duties. His first day was so overwhelmingly busy that he asked Edward for enough money to open a second gym. The second was so successful that not only had he paid Edward back, but he opened a third gym last week.

Jane pretty much took over the day to day running of my shop. I had gotten as big as a house fairly quickly with four babies inside me, and so Edward begged for me to concentrate on growing our little miracles. With eyes like his, who could refuse?

As for Esme and Carlisle, they adopted all of the children as their grandbabies. Esme had never been happier than she was now. Carlisle even had a playground build in their back yard so that "family" cookouts could happen at their house as well.

My dad sold his house in Forks and now he lived not far from us with my stepmother and aunt-in-law, Charlotte. Charlotte continued to write romance novels and my dad said he gave her inspiration…ew.

Tanya came out of the proverbial closet and was now a spokesperson for the National Coalition for Lesbian Rights. She had never been more popular. She was also one of my closest friends.

As for Jacob, last I heard, he was seeing a new girl who was rumored to be pregnant by him. I guess he finally found what he needed and honestly, I wished them all the best. Edward was exactly what I needed and I planned to make him as happy as he had made me.

"Are you ready to choose?"

When we began to assemble the boxes this year, Edward questioned if I still wanted to single out a sailor. I told him absolutely. He agreed, with only one stipulation; it had to be a single female. That made me smile. Edward had made a number of new single guy friends since moving here, so who knew what could happen. I kept my fingers crossed that the legend would continue since it had brought so much happiness to us and our friends and family.

And so with the sheets posted on the wall, Edward handed me a tape ball. I closed my eyes and with a quick kiss to the tape ball, I let the hands of fate choose once again.

**So that's it. And we're on to the next story. You didn't think I was done did you? The next, however, is completely different than anything I have ever written. **

**The title is Shamrocks and Shenanigans. It's an Irish mafia story of sorts. See, I have a hard time making Edward bad. I usually don't even read stories that make him out to be evil. But, Mafia Edward kept me up at night until I finally agreed to write his story.**

**Bella is working for a catering and event planning company. She has just about pulled off the reception of the year when she's introduced to Edward Cullen, mafia boss. She stand up to him when he thinks he can just throw gifts at her and win her affections.**

**Follow Bella as she discovers that sometimes bad guys are really good after all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The most amazing thing has happened, my story, Hands of fate is currently one of the reccomended stories of the week over at "the lemonade stand". If you would, head over there and vote for In the Hands of fate. This is a huge honor for me, kind of like the oscars. I am still pinching myself that this is all real. I thank you in advance for your vote.**


End file.
